LA VIDA ES UNA CANCION
by rukiruki1
Summary: Cierta chica conocida como white moon rukia  era muy popular en la musica hasta que llego cierto chico de cabello naranja ichigo  con su banda black sun...ahy empezo la guerra,pero lo que no esperaban era que por una cancion naceria el amor entre ellos
1. Chapter 1

**En el mundo de la musica hay mucha rivalidad y competencia en ser el o la mejor, pero ese no era el caso de una bella joven llamada "white moon" aunque este es solo **

**su nombre artistico su verdadero nombre es rukia kuchiki(24 años), ella es una joven no muy alta, su cabello negro le daba hasta la mitad de su espalda y tenia **

**atributos perfectos, su piel era tan blanca como la luna que de ahy surgio su nombre artistico . Para ella no existe competencia ya que siempre ha sido la numero uno, **

**ella tenia 7 años de carrera y ademas ella era la mas deseada entre los chicos pero ella jamas cedio; de hecho jamas habia tenido novio. Aunque le facinaba seducir a **

**los chicos ya que sabia que caerian rendidos ante ella pero no seducia a cualquiera, ella tenia 4 amigos alos que consideraba como familia . Sus amigos eran renji(26 **

**años) se conocian desde que el hizo su debut,el era cantante de diversos tipos de genero aunque el preferia el rock-punk; Hinamori(20 años) o mas bien conocida como **

**Momo , ella es cantante pop; Toshiro; el tenia 3 años de conocer a rukia y gracias a ella el se atrevio a declarasele a momo...ellos se conocieron por medio de momo, su **

**genero es reggaeton romantico; y por ultimo ashido(27 años), el conocia a rukia desde que iban en la secundaria el lanzo su debut junto con rukia, su genero en musica **

**eran muchos aunque se definia por el rock. Ella tenia un hermano, kuchiki byakuya su caracter era muy divertido, el era el presidente de una empresa de moda llamada **

**"Diamante Dorado" aunque habia una empresa de moda llamada "Shootstar" dirigida por Aizen souseke que era su competencia aunque byakuya nunca se preocupaba **

**ya que el siempre ganaba y aizen siempre quedaba en segundo lugar, pero desafortunadamente byakuya era viudo, su esposa habia muerto hacia 5 años. La familia **

**kuchiki era multimillonaria por rukia y byakuya. La vida de rukia parecia perfecta hasta que aparecio cierta banda "Black Sun" dirigida por kurosaki ichigo(28 años), **

**apesar que era su debut; la musica de ellos se volvio muy famosa en dias y en tan solo 1 semana se convirtieron en la banda numero uno en japon poniendo por debajo **

**y en riesgo la carrera de rukia como cantante. La banda estaba compuesta por su baterista mizuiro(27 años), guitarrista keigo(27 años), chad tocaba el bajo(29 años), **

**representante y segunda voz por ishida(28 años), y su vocalista ichigo. Durante el debut de Black Sun, rukia se encontraba fuera del pais junto con su hermano ambos **

**se habian ido a Francia, ella para reprensentar un collar de diamantes rojos(eran un tipo de diamantes muy raros pero muy costosos) en una exposicion lujosa y su **

**hermano iba a dar un diseño exclusivo de su empresa para que rukia lo modelara junto con el collar; ella y su hermano estuvieron fuera por 6 meses durante este **

**tiempo la banda de ichigo hizo muchos conciertos y sacaron segundo disco. Ellos se volvieron tan famosos por sus canciones y por lo guapos que eran tambien, que **

**incluso superaron la fama y el reconozimiento de White Moon. Al fin habia llegado el dia en que rukia volvia a japon, su hermano se quedaria a hacer unos negocios en **

**francia ya que querian que el habriera una empresa de moda en Paris, ella estaba emocionada ya que esperaba que sus fans la estuvieran esperando en el aeropuerto **

**pero ella no tenia ni idea de que eso tal vez no sucediera ya que ella no estaba enterada de nada, pero ella estaba segura que ella era la mejor. Ella se encontraba **

**empacando sus cosas aun, ya les habia avisado a sus amigos sobre su llegada pero ellos no le habian dicho nada sobre lo que estaba pasando ya que creian que era **

**mejor que ella se diera cuenta por si misma y mirara que habia una nueva banda que se habia convertido en la mejor incluso mejor que ella...La cancion con la que se **

**habian vuelto famosos era ...**

**FLOWER**

**(esta cancion pertenece a Gackt)**

**Tranladado en Romaji**

**mou modorenakute torimodosenakute**  
><strong>ushinatte mono ga amari ni mo oosugite<strong>  
><strong>kisetsu hazure no yuki wo tsukande sora ni baramaita<strong>

**omae no koboshita namida ga konayuki ni kawatte yuku**  
><strong>kimagure na sono hohoemi ni tada furetakute<strong>

**yurusare wa shinai tsumi wo kurikaeshite**  
><strong>tatoe jigoku ni ochi kono mi wo yakarete mo<strong>  
><strong>hohoemi wo kureru omae ga ireba ii<strong>

**umarekawaru nara yorisou hana ni**

**tada ubaiatteta nikushimiatteta**  
><strong>ano jidai no katasumi de naiteita<strong>  
><strong>na mo nai ore ni wa tada mabushisugiru hana deshita<strong>

**omae no nokoshita kotoba ga ima mo mune ni tsunoru**  
><strong>"mirai (asu) no nai sekai nado nai..." to<strong>  
><strong>hohoende"<strong>

**hitori de nemurenai yoru wa mata otozure**  
><strong>tatoe tada munashii owari ga mattete mo<strong>  
><strong>omae ga ireba ii tada sore dake de ii<strong>

**umarekawaru nara yorisou hana ni**

**hitori nokosare namida wa karehate**  
><strong>mujou ni kisetsu wa kawaritsuzukeru<strong>

**omoide ni shigamitsuite mo**  
><strong>ano koro ni wa modorenakute<strong>  
><strong>owari naki kanashimi kasanete<strong>

**daichi wa hateshinaku subete wa utsukushiku**  
><strong>omae ga me wo tojita kisetsu wa sugite yuku<strong>  
><strong>kanashimi wa ima mo kie wa shinai keredo<strong>  
><strong>omoikogarete ita sekai ga hajimaru<strong>

**kanashimi no hate ni yatto mitsuketa**  
><strong>omae to iu na no hana wo dakishimeta<strong>  
><strong>yarusenai hodo ni ai ga koborete yuku<strong>

**umarekawaru nara omae no soba ni**  
><strong>You are the irreplaceable flower<strong>

**Transladado al Español**

**Incapaz de regresar, incapaz de recuperarlo**

**Demasiadas cosas perdidas**

**Me atrapo la nieve sin estacion, que se esparcio en el cielo**

**Las lagrimas que derramaste, estan cambiando la nieve**

**Quiero ver esa caprichosa sonrisa**

**Incluso si repito los pecados que no seran perdonados**

**Desciendo al infierno con mi cuerpo en llamas**

**Esta bien, si estas ahy para sonreirme**

**Si renaciera, lo haria como una flor cerca tuyo**

**Estaba luchando, atrapado en rivalidades**

**Llorando en una esquina en ese entonces**

**Estaba sin nombre, tu eras una flor muy brillante**

**Tus palabras crecieron en mi corazon**

**Sonriendo, "no hay tal cosa como un mundo sin mañana"**

**Las noches que menti desperte, solo, ven a visitarme**

**Incluso si estoy esperando por un fin sin sentido**

**Si tu estas aqui esta bien, solo eso esta bien**

**Si renaciera, lo haria como una flor cerca tuyo**

**Solo, mis lagrimas se secaron**

**la cruel estacion continua cambiando**

**Incluso si revolviera mis recuerdos**

**No podria regresar a ese tiempo**

**Repitiendo la interminable tristeza**

**La tierra continua para siempre, todo es hermoso**

**Cerraste tus ojos y la estacion cambio**

**La tristeza no desaparecio, incluso ahora, pero...**

**El mundo que anhele esta empezando**

**En el final de mi tristeza, por fin lo halle**

**Sostenia el nombre de esta flor muy cerca**

**Me hizo debil, estoy rebosante de amor***

**Si renaciera estaria a tu lado**

**Tu eres la flor irremplazable**


	2. Chapter 2

**-"Ya me voy byakuya!" gritaba rukia mientras salia**

**-"Bye-bye* cuidate muchooo!" decia byakuya**

***En el transcurso del viaje, rukia se la paso escuchando musica y se cambio de ropa .Ella traia una minifalda negra,botas blancas y largas, una blusa blanca pegada atal grado que se remarcaba su espectacular figura y curvas, y gracias ala minifalda se lograba apreciar sus blancas y sensuales piernas y el cabello suelto. Al fin habia llegado ,ella se encontraba entrando en el aeropuerto de japon y...**

**-"Ahh!..bien lista para recibir a mis fans...haya voy!" rukia entra y lo unico que se encuentra es alos de limpieza y asus amigos**

**-"Ru..rukia!..que bueno verte de nuevo" decia momo**

**-"Donde estan!" decia rukia algo molesta**

**-"Quienes?" decia renji algo sonrojado al ver lo hermosa que se miraba rukia**

**-"Mis fans...se supone que me esperarian y...y porque estan tan nerviosos" rukia empieza a sospechar**

**-"Eh! no lo estamos...emm tal vez tus fans te tiene alguna sorpresa" decia momo**

**-"Oigan!...porque presiento que me estan ocultando algo?" decia rukia observandolos muy detenidamente**

**-"Eh!...no que va...nosotros jamas te ocultariamos algo" decia renji**

**-"Olvidenlo!...vamonos a comer a mi restaurante favorito" decia rukia emocionada**

**-"Ah!...si claro te iremos a recojer en la noche te parece" decia ashido quien se encontraba inspeccionando lo preciosa que se miraba rukia**

**-"Porque en la noche?" decia rukia**

**-"Porque vamos hacer una resevacion al restaurante entero...y lo mas pronto que nos la pueden dar tal vez sera para la noche?" decia renji haciendo cuentas**

**-"NOP!, quiero que vayamos ahora mismo" decia rukia cruzandose de brazos**

**-"Pero ha de ver mucha gente" decia momo**

**-"Ese es el punto!...quiero que vean que White Moon llego" decia rukia en 3ra persona**

**-"En pocas palabras quieres llamar la atencion...tan deprimida estas por no haber sido recibida por tus fans" decia toshiro**

**-"...Callate enano!" decia rukia sonrojada**

**-"Uuuuu!...diste en el clavo" decia ashido**

**-"...Co..como me llamaste!' decia toshiro enfadandose**

**-"Enanoooo!" decia rukia**

**-"ESTA ME LA PAGASS!"decia toshiro llendo hacia ella pero es detenido por ashido y renji**

**-"Mejor vamos" decia momo**

**-"Siii!...vamos toshirooo!" decia rukia tomandolo del brazo con una sonrisa tan encantadora que no se le podia decir un no**

**-"Vale...vamos" decia toshiro**

**-"Ven!" decia ashido tomando a rukia junto con renji**

**-"Eh?..porque" decia rukia mirandolos**

**-"Por eso" decia renji apuntando hacia toshiro y momo quienes iban tomados de la mano**

**-"Oooh" decia rukia**

* * *

><p><strong>*Durante el trayecto rukia no noto nada raro..o mas bien sus amigos la mantenian distraida para que no mirara los anuncios de la nueva banda mas popular. Al fin habian llegado, al salir del coche rukia noto algo extraño ya que apesar de que habia mucha gente afuera nadien parecia reconocerla o importarle...<strong>

**-"Vamos adentro rukia" decia ashido jalando a rukia; encuanto entran**

**-"Quisieramos pedir una mesa para 5 personas" decia renji**

**-"Tienen reservacion?" decia el recepcionista**

**-"No pero supongo que no me dira un no...verdad!*" decia rukia coqueteandole**

**-"Disculpe pero si no tienen reservacion no podran pasar, asi que retirense ya que hay personas esperando y que si tienen reservacion" decia el recepcionista**

**-"Aaahh!...como se atreve a..." en ese momento rukia es interrumpida**

**-"Hola buenos dias, no tenemos reservacion pero quisieramos ver si pudieran darnos una mesa para 5" decia cierto chico de cabellos naranjas**

**-"Lo siento pero...(se da cuenta que era la banda black sun)...Claro que puedo ofrecerle una mesa y le gustaria que fuera al lado de la ventana para que tenga una bonita vista" decia el recepcionista**

**-"ALTO!" decia rukia furiosa**

**-"Ahora que señorita, pense que ya se habian ido" decia el recepsionista**

**-"Porque a este cabeza de ZANAHORIA si lo deja entrar sin reservacion y ami no!" decia rukia**

**-"A quien le llamas cabeza de zanahoria ena..." ichigo se queda asombrado al ver a tan bella joven y queda hechizado por esos grandes y brillantes ojos violetas**

**-"Que me ves!" decia rukia aun molesta**

**-"Oigame señorita como se atreve a faltarle al respeto a ellos, acaso no sabe quienes son ellos!" decia el recepcionista**

**-"La pregunta correcta es si usted sabe quien soy yo!" decia rukia**

**-"Nop" decia el recepcionista**

**-"Acaso no eres white moon la antigua cantante mas popular y famosa" decia ishida**

**-"Al fin! alguien me reconoce...alto como que antigua?" rukia aun no entendia**

**-"Acaso no sabe que ahora la banda mas popular es..black sun" decia ishida señalando un cartel que habia de ellos**

**-"QUEE!...Cuando paso esto y quienes son esos black sun" decia rukia enojada**

**-"Nosotros...haci que supongo que nos debes una disculpa" decia ichigo**

**-"...JAMAS!" decia rukia**

**-"Sabes..eres muy terca !" decia ichigo**

**-"Callate maldita cabeza de zanahoria!" decia rukia**

**-"Te has dado cuenta la facilidad que tienes de emitir insultos, eres una grosera!" decia ichigo**

**-"Y tu te has dado cuenta la facilidad que tienes de emitir estupideces, IDIOTA!" decia rukia**

**-"Rukia tranquilizate" decia ashido**

**-"No!...este cabeza de zanahoria me provoco y ahora se aguanta" decia rukia**

**-"Que yo que!...eres una maldita enana " decia ichigo mirandola hacia abajo**

**-"Kurosaki ya fue suficiente!" decia ishida**

**-"Que no!" decia ichigo**

**-"BASTA!...acaso no se dan cuenta el ridiculo que estan haciendo!" decia renji**

**-"EH?" ichigo y rukia se dan cuenta que estaban rodeados de mucha gente y hasta de paparazis**

**-"Emmm...creo que mejor nos vamos" decia momo**

**-"Yo no me voy hasta tener una mesa" decia rukia**

**-"Por favor denle una mesa a esta hermosa joven" decia ishida jalando a ichigo**

**-"Vaya! que hace alguien tan caballeroso como tu con un animal cabeza de zanahoria!" decia rukia acercandose a ishida y extendiendole la mano**

**-"Soy ishida uryu, el representante de black sun y segunda voz; un gusto conocerla white moon" decia ishida dandole un beso en la mano a rukia**

**-"Esa maldita me llamo animal y...cabeza de zanahoria!" decia ichigo mienntras era detenido por keigo y mizuiro**

**-"Temo que no podre aceptar la mesa ya que tenemos algo de prisa" decia rukia**

**-"Esta bien no se preocupe" decia ishida**

**-"Hasta luego ishida y...cabeza de zanahoria" decia rukia lanzandole una mirada asesina a ichigo**

**-"Que le vaya bien" decia ishida**

**-"Como te atrevez a llamarme asi!" decia ichigo**

**-"Mph!...vamonos" decia rukia**

**-"No que querias comer" decia renji**

**-"Dije...vamonos!" decia rukia lanzandoles una mirada asesina**

**-"Eee...claro" decian todos nerviosos**

* * *

><p><strong>*UNA HORA DESPUES Y EN LA MESA DE ICHIGO...<strong>

**-"Como es posible que nadien me haya dicho sobre la existencia de esa terca y molesta chica sexy" decia ichigo molesto pero aun sonrojado**

**-"Porque pensamos que era obvio...acaso nunca miraste los millones de carteles y comerciales de ella antes de nuestra aparicion?" decia mizuiro**

**-"Pues no...ademas eres un traidor!" decia ichigo señalando a ishida**

**-"No lo soy" decia ishida**

**-"Entonces porque le hablaste tan amablemente y ademas le besaste la mano" decia ichigo**

**-"Porque aunque paresca que ya no tiene fama, aun tiene sus fans y si damos un paso en falso seria nuestra ruina y para ella la victoria" decia ishida**

**-"En ese caso tendremos que hacer algo" decia ichigo tranquilizandoce**

**-"Aque te refieres" decia keigo**

**-"Le pediremos una disculpa frente a los paparazis y de ese modo estoy seguro que se sentira atrapada" decia ichigo**

**-"Pero si tu fuiste quien la insulto" decia mizuiro**

**-"Callate!...Por cierto ishida necesito que investigues todo sobre ella" decia ichigo**

**-"Ichigo te advierto que esa chica no es presa facil ademas tu ya tienes a tu novia... orihime" decia ishida**

**-"Quien dijo que la quiero para una relacion seria" decia ichigo con una mirada sensual**

**-"No cabe duda que eres un playboy" decia mizuiro**

* * *

><p><strong>MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE RUKIA O MAS BIEN PALACIO...<strong>

**-"Como pudieron ocultarme algo tan importante!" decia rukia furiosa**

**-"Pensamos que lo mejor era que te dieras cuenta por ti sola pero al parecer fue la peor idea" decia momo**

**-"Claro que fue una mala idea!...y ahora por culpa de ese cabeza de zanahoria voy a tener una mala reputacion!" decia rukia mientras tiraba todo a su alcance**

**-"Creo que lo mejor es que no salgas por un rato" decia ashido**

**-"Esta bien...oigan creen que publiquen en las noticia ese incidente?" decia rukia algo preocupada**

**-"Emm...no no como crees" decia renji**

**-"Y ya tienen mucho tiempo esos black sun?" decia rukia**

**-"Como 5 mese y medio...mira este es un cartel de ellos" decia momo**

**-"Mmm...oyes ese cabeza de zanahoria no esta nada mal, es mas hasta sexy se ve" decia rukia interesandose en el**

**-"Rukia no te recomiendo que te acerques a el, ya que ese chico tiene fama de playboy apesar de que tiene novia" decia toshiro**

**-"Con o sin novia no me importa...ademas ya veremos quien cae primero ya que yo tambien soy cazadora de chicos sexis...preparate ichigo kurosaki ya que tu seras mi presa!" decia rukia decidida**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO ESTE CAPITULO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**La mañana siguiente...**

**-"Rukia!...rukia!...Rukia despierta! "momo entra al cuarto de rukia desesperada**

**-"aah...dejame dormir" decia rukia tapandose de pie a cabeza con su hermosa cobija de lana blanca**

**-"Claro que no! venga despiertate" momo le quita la cobija a rukia y prende la television**

**-"Aaah! momo dejame dormir o si no le dire a los guardias que jamas te dejen entrar a mi cuarto" decia rukia mientras peleaba por la cobija**

**-"Solo mira!" decia momo subiendo el volumen de la tele**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-"Tenemos un chisme candente sobre un confrontamiento de estrellas y aque no adivinan quienes son...son nada mas ni nada menos que la banda mas popular black sun y la ex cantante white moon, veamos el video...<em>**

**_-"Porque a este cabeza de ZANAHORIA si lo deja entrar sin reservacion y ami no!" decia rukia_**

**_-"A quien le llamas cabeza de zanahoria " ichigo _**

**_-"Acaso no eres white moon la antigua cantante mas popular y famosa" decia ishida_**

**_-"supongo que le debemos una disculpa" decia ichigo_**

**_-"Callate maldita cabeza de zanahoria!" decia rukia_**

**_-"Te has dado cuenta la facilidad que tienes de emitir insultos, eres una grosera!" decia ichigo_**

**_-"Y tu te has dado cuenta la facilidad que tienes de emitir estupideces, IDIOTA!" decia rukia _**

**_-"Hasta luego cabeza de zanahoria" decia rukia _**

**_-"Como podran ver esta chica white moon insulto horriblemente a ichigo y a sus integrantes, se rumora que white moon esta tramando algo en contra de black sun" decia una de las conductoras_**

**_-"Esa white moon le ha de tener envidia a black sun ya que esa chica no es para nada reconocida es mas ni siquiera sabia que esa chica existia" decia otra conductora_**

* * *

><p><strong>-"Como...como se atreve esa a decir que no soy reconocida y como que ex cantante; y porque solo pusieron los insultos que dije yo, haber porque no pusieron los insultos que dijo ese cabeza de zanahoria!, ademas cambiaron lo que el dijo" decia rukia levantandose de un salto<strong>

**-"Pues porque no les conviene difamar a la banda mas popular ya que se echarian encima alos millones de fans, productores, y..." momo es interrumpida**

**-"Vale! ya me di cuenta de su popularidad y de lo bien informada que estas" decia rukia**

**-"Lo siento...pero es la verdad, por cierto como crees que reaccione tu hermano byakuya?" decia momo sentandose y aventandole la cobija a rukia**

**-"No lo invo..." rukia es interrumpida por el grito de alguien**

**-"RUKIA-CHANN! YA LLEGO TU DEFENSOR!" byakuya entra ala casa gritando tan fuerte que se escuchaba hasta la recamara de rukia**

**-"Aaah! porque lo invocaste!" decia rukia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su recamara**

**-"Que..que haces rukia?" decia momo al mirar que rukia cerraba su puerta**

**-"Pues cerrando mi cuarto con llave para que no entre byakuya" decia rukia**

**-"Eso no funcionara rukia-chan, ya que hice una puerta secreta por aqui" decia byakuya saliendo del closet**

**-"Como te atrevez a hacer eso sin mi permiso...no me digas que me espiabas; eres un pervertido!" decia rukia habentandole a byakuya lo que tuviera a su alcanze**

**-"XD fallaste!" decia byakuya burlandose de rukia**

**-"Deja de moverte y veras que no fallare!" decia rukia quien seguia aventandole cosas**

**-"Neee... si me dejo de mover y me llegas a dar estoy seguro que me dolera" decia byakuya quien seguia esquivando las cosas**

**-"Pues claro que dolera ese es el proposito!" decia rukia quien toma una zapatilla que jamas habia usado ya que pesaba mucho**

**-"Byakuya-sama!" ashido le grita a byakuya al oido y byakuya se distrae y...**

**-"Byakuya...mirame y veras que no fallare esta vez!" decia rukia aventando el zapato**

**-"Aaahh!" grita byakuya y se agacha inmediatamente dejando a ashido descubierto y...**

**-"Itaiii!...rukia se supone que le tirarias a bykuya no a mi" decia ashido sobandose la cara**

**-"No es mi culpa que este se haya agachado, pero no te preocupes que esta vez no fallare" decia rukia tomando un florero**

**-"Espera deja me cubro!" decia ashido protejiendose detras de un sillon**

**-"XD haber si me atrapas!" decia byakuya mientras salia corriendo pero rukia lo agarra de la camisa**

**-"Ha! te atrape" decia rukia jalando fuertemente la camisa a tal grado que...**

**-"me estas ahorcando...me voy a desmayar" decia byakuya quedandose sin aire**

**-"Rukia-sama, la buscan en la entrada" decia el mayordomo paul**

**-"Ah!...quien es?" decia rukia aun no soltaba al pobre de byakuya quien se encontraba inconsiente ya**

**-"Son la banda black sun y..." paul no termina**

**-"Como se atreve ese cabeza de zanahoria a venir a buscarme ami mansion; ya me va a oir, hare que se arrepienta de haberse metido con rukia kuchiki" decia rukia**

**-"Emm...no crees que primero deberias cambiarte" decia ashido mirando a rukia de pie a cabeza**

**-"Que tiene de malo salir haci" decia rukia**

**-"No creo que sea muy apropiado salir asi" decia paul**

**-"Tienes razon, de seguro ese cabeza de zanahoria se va burlar de mi ropa de chappy..pero no es mi culpa que el no tenga buen gusto para vestirse" decia rukia**

**-"Creo que ese no es el problema si no que esta en...ropa interior" decia ashido**

**-"Eh?...no estoy en ropa interior, esto es un boxer" decia rukia señalando su boxer rosa con una carita de chappy guiñeando el ojo en la parte del los gluteos**

**-"Supongamos que dejamos pasar los boxer tipo calzones, pero que hay de el sosten o esque es una blusa ala moda" decia paul**

**-"No son calzones...y si es un sosten" decia rukia**

**-"Acaso tu quieres que ichigo kurosaki te vea haci a proposito?" decia momo**

**-"Eso es! si no mal recuerdo tu dijistes ayer que convertirias a ichigo en tu presa, por lo tanto vas a seducirlo para que caiga rendido a tus pies...no es haci rukia" decia ashido**

**-"Ay no como crees...yo seria incapaz de hacer eso ya que yo soy..." rukia es interrumpida**

**-"Seduccion reencarnada" decian ashido,paul y byakuya al unisono**

**-"Ahy gracias" decia rukia**

**-"No fue un cumplido" decia paul**

**-"Como sea..haya voy" decia rukia saliendo de la recamara**

* * *

><p><strong>*MIENTRAS TANTO A FUERA DE LA CASA (MANSION) DE RUKIA...<strong>

**-"Co...como es posible que esa enana sexy viva aqui!" decia ichigo alterado**

**-"Shh! que te pueden oir" decia mizuiro**

**-"Ella ha estado muchos años como cantante y siempre se habia mantenido como la mejor, haci que supongo que debio haber ganado millones durante esos años y esta mega mansion lo confirma...ademas me muero por ver ala hermosa rukia-chan!" decia keigo con emocion**

**-"No me importa..ya que yo solo la voy a querer para un rato" decia ichigo**

**-"Eres un mujeriego pervertido, ademas tu ya tienes a orihime-chan...por favor ichigo dejame aunque sea una" decia keigo casi de rodillas**

**-"Ya calmate! ya te dije que solo la quiero para un rato, ademas es obvio que caera a mis pies" decia ichigo**

**-"Habla mas bajo que te pueden oir...cabeza de zanahoria" decia ishida en burla**

**-"Que no me llames haci!" decia ichigo alterado**

**-"Que te calles!" decia ishida golpenadole la cabeza**

**-"Oigan!...sabian que ella tiene un hermano!" decia mizuiro**

**-"Nop!" decian ichigo y keigo**

**-"Como es posible que no lo sepas...eres un ignorante" decia ishida**

**-"No lo soy ademas apenas la conoci ayer, lo increible es que ustedes sepan que ella tiene un hermano" decia ichigo en voz baja**

**-"Lo sabemos porque su hermano es alguien muy importante en el mundo de la moda" decia chad**

**-"Eh?...tu tambien chad!" decia ichigo**

**-"Ahh!..no sabia que tu supieras de moda" decia keigo**

**-"No es eso" decia chad**

**-"Y como lo supiste" decia ichigo**

**-"Porque es muy obvio" decia ishida señalando una limosina con el nombre de kuchiki byakuya**

**-"Oooh!" decia keigo admirado**

**-"Silencio!...creo que ya vienen" decia mizuiro**

* * *

><p><strong>*En ese momento la puerta se habre y se deja ver a rukia en ropa interior..bueno segun ella no es ropa interior y...<strong>

**-"Vienes por un segundo round, cabeza de zanahoria" decia rukia**

**-"Flash! flash! flash! flash! flash!" al parecer ichigo no se encontraba solo sino que estaba en compañia de reporteros de todas las farandulas que pudieran existir**

**-"...q..que.." decia rukia en susurro y enseguida se pone super roja y lo mas esperado es...**

**-"Iiiaaaaa!" el grito de rukia se oyo por todo japon, en ese momento ella cierra la puerta y...**

**-"Rukia tranquila" decia momo**

**-"No es como si fuera la primera vez que te ven semidesnuda" decia ashido**

**-"Callate!...ademas no compares ya que eso era traje de baño y esto no, y aparte me pagaron por posar en traje de baño" decia rukia super roja**

**-"Y que no es lo mismo" decia ashido**

**-"Claro que no!...aahh todos me vieron y de seguro voy a salir en todas las revistas y noticieros...aahh que verguenza!" decia rukia sonrojada**

**-"Vaya!..no sabia que rukia sintiera verguenza" decia ashido**

**-"Ese cabeza de zanahoria me las va a paga!" decia rukia furiosa**

**-"Y que piensas hacer!...piensas salir de nuevo haci o iras a vestirte" decia momo**

**-"Mmm..paul traeme mi saco de dormir" decia rukia**

**-"Ahora vuelvo" decia paul llendose**

* * *

><p><strong>-"I...ichigo miraste a la sexy de rukia!...es tan..tan..tan...hermosa, podria morir en paz despues de haber visto a tal diosa" decia keigo limpiandose la nariz ya que casi muere de una hemorragia<strong>

**-"Vaya ahora entiendo porque la llaman white moon!" decia mizuiro**

**-"Porque?" decia chad**

**-"Porque es tan blanca como la luna y tan radiante..y su piel se mira tan tersa!" decia mizuiro imaginandosela de nuevo**

**-"Ella...es tan guapa, quien diria que esa enana ocultara tanta belleza...ademas miraste como se puso de roja" decia ichigo apunto de reirse**

**-"Si...y es obvio que reaccionara de esa manera" decia ishida un poco sonrojado al haber visto a rukia semidesnuda**

**-"Ja ja ja ja...esque no puedo creer que esa enana tan presumida y enojona haya tenido verguenza de que la miraramos..ja ja ja!" ichigo no para de reirse**

**-"No seas grosero, es obvio que reaccionara asi; ya que en vez de solo vernos a nosostros miro a cientos de reporteros ademas porque tenias que traer a tantos" decia ishida**

**-"Era parte de mi plan, aunque debo de admitir que no me esperaba que ella reaccionara haci...ha ha ha ha!" ichigo se empieza a reir otra vez**

**-"Ya basta!...pobre rukia-san debe de sentirse muy mal" decia ishida**

**-"Ja ja ja ja...jamas voy a olvidar esa cara que puso" decia ichigo pero ...**

**-"Espero que te hayas divertido lo suficiente...kurosaki" decia rukia abriendo la puerta y sale vestida de la misma manera**

**-"Es cierto que usted trama algo contra la banda black sun?" decia una reportera**

**-"Es cierto que usted ataco fisicamente a kurosaki-sama" decia un reportero**

**-"Es cierto que usted algun dia fue cantante" decia otro reportero**

**-"BASTA!" decia rukia enojada por la ultima pregunta**

**-"Como se atreven a molestar a mi rukia-chan!" decia byakuya saliendo**

**-"Eeeeh! kuchiki byakuya-sama" decian todos los reporteros**

**-"No sabiemos que se encontraba en el pais" decia uno de los reporteros nervioso**

**-"Esque acabo de llegar...y vine para saber quien es el que se ha atrevido a retar y molestar a mi querida hermanita..rukia-chan" decia byakuya**

**-"Fue el!" decia rukia señalando a ichigo**

**-"Que!" decia ichigo algo nervioso**

**-"Este cabeza de zanahoria?" decia byakuya**

**-"Soy ichigo!" decia enojado**

**-"Paul saca de aqui a todos los reporteros" decia rukia**

**-"Si señorita" decia paul quien se las arregla para sacarlos**

**-"Vayamos adentro" decia byakuya sonriendo**

**-"Alto!..porque los estas invitando a entrar" decia rukia molesta**

**-"Ya te lo explicare rukia-chan!" decia byakuya**

**-"Bien" decia rukia entrando**

**-"Venga!..entren" decia byakuya**

* * *

><p><strong>-"Bien...para que nos hizo pasar" decia ichigo mirando hacia las piernas de rukia ya que eran una gran tentacion<strong>

**-"Esque tengo una propuesta para ustedes que los benefeciaria mucho al igual que a rukia" decia byakuya tomando la mano de rukia y la de ichigo**

**-"Y a mi porque?" decia rukia**

**-"Esque mi propuesta es que hagan una cancion juntos" decia byakuya uniendo las manos de ichigo y rukia**

**-"Jamas!" decia rukia alejando su mano de la de ichigo**

**-"Aaahh!..porque no" decia byakuya haciendo berrinche**

**-"Porque ese cabeza de zanahoria me insulto y porque me hizo pasar un bochorno frente a los reporteros y ademas me quito mi fama" decia rukia casi llorando(mas bien fingia hacerlo)**

**-"Yo no te quite nada!..ademas ni quien quisiera cantar contigo" deci ichigo alterandose**

**-"Chicos..calma, en primer lugar rukia tu necesitas de su ayuda y no lo niegues" decia byakuya**

**-"Claro que no necesito de ellos" decia rukia molesta**

**-"Si quieres volver hacer reconocida y volver a obtener tu fama lo aceptaras" decia cierto chico de cabellos oscuros**

**-"Quien eres tu!" decia ichigo**

**-"Yo soy el representante de rukia...mi nombre es kaien"**

**-"Porque dices que los necesito" decia rukia levantandose**

**-"Estuve revisando y descubri que aun tienes algunos fans y para volver ala cima tienes 3 opciones" decia kaien sentandose**

**-"Haber...dime cuales son" decia rukia sentandose en las piernas de kaien**

**-"Porque solo te sientas en las piernas de kaien" decia byakuya**

**-"Acaso son novios" decia renji entrando**

**-"Noo!...como pudiste hacerte novia de..." byakuya es interrumpido en su delirio dramatico**

**-"No somos novios" decian los 2 al unisono**

**-"Como sea la 1ra opcion es que te hagas novia del chico mas popular en la musica, pero resulta que ya tiene novia y se llama inoue orihime" decia kaien mirando a ichigo**

**-"Como lo sabes?" decia ichigo algo sorprendido**

**-"Eso no es importante" decia kaien**

**-"Vaya vaya vaya, quien diria que el cabeza de zanahoria..tuviera novia" decia rukia levantandose y poniendose frente a ichigo**

**-"Eso es personal...acaso te gusto" decia ichigo poniendo una mirada sensual**

**-"Mmm...quien sabe" decia rukia sentandose en las piernas de ichigo**

**-"Eso quiere decir un si" decia ichigo apunto de poner su mano sobre las piernas de rukia pero...**

**-"No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para que me tocaras" decia rukia acercando el rostro de ichigo al de ella**

**-"Que..!" ichigo se pone algo rojo**

**-"Ha ha ha!...renji estas seguro de que este chico es un playboy porque parece mas inocente que un niño" decia rukia levantandose y llendo hacia kaien**

**-"Suficiente!..nos vamos" decia ichigo levantandose**

**-"Oooh! no aguantas ni una pequeñita bromita...vez, no eres el unico que sabe jugar sucio" decia rukia mirandolo fijamente**

**-"No pienso perder mas tiempo con una perdedora que no es reconocida por nadien!" decia ichigo llendose**

**-"Disculpenos" decia ishida llendose junto con los demas chicos**

**-"Rukia-san...estas bien" decia momo**

**-"El tiene razon...nadie me reconoce" decia rukia levantandose y llendose a su cuarto**

**-"Como se atreve ese a insultar a mi rukia-chan" decia byakuya**

**-"Por cierto cuales eran las otras opciones" decia renji**

**-"Cantar una cancion con el o darse por vencida" decia kaien**

**-"Ps como ves ella no quiere cantar con el...y por lo que veo el tampoco" decia ashido**

**-"Y darse por vencida no va mucho con ella" decia momo**

**-"Lo tengo!" decia rukia saliendo de su habitacion**

**-"Que no estabas deprimida por lo que te dijo kurosaki" decia kaien**

**-"Solo un poco..pero ya lo supere*; y saben tengo una idea de como volver a ser reconocida"decia rukia dando saltos de alegria**

**-"Como?" decia ashido**

**-"Haciendo una buena cancion llena de ritmo!*" decia rukia emocionada**

**-"Pero...a que te refieres con ritmo?" decia kaien**

**-"Pues que una cancion genero pop/punk seria genial!" decia rukia**

**-"Tal vez tengas razon pero...eso significaria que empezarias de zero otra vez" decia kaien**

**-"Lo se...pero es lo unico que se me ocurre y ademas se que podre hacerlo, ya que no pienso cantar con ese" decia rukia**

**-"Vale!...si esa es tu decicion te apoyaremos!" decia byakuya**

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL APARTAMENTO DE ICHIGO...<strong>

**-"Ichigo que fue lo que te paso!" decia ishida**

**-"Por que le hablaste asi a rukia-chan!" decia keigo**

**-"No creo que haya sido buena idea que le hablaras asi" decia mizuiro**

**-"ELLA SE BURLO DE MI!"decia ichigo furioso**

**-"Acaso no hiciste tu lo mismo" decia chad**

**-"NO!...Esa maldita niña rica me avergonzo y pisoteo mi honor como playboy!" al parecer a ichigo solo le importaba eso**

**-"Ya tranquilizate!...y mejor olvida lo sucedido" decia mizuiro**

**-"Apenas la conoci ayer y ya no la soporto!" decia ichigo**

**-"Mmm..no sera que te gusta" decia ishida**

**-"Claro que no!" decia ichigo alterado en ese momento entra alguien mas**

**-"Hola kurosaki-kun!" decia orihime entrando y sonriendo**

**-"Hola!...me alegra tanto volver a verte" decia ichigo jalandola y dandole un beso lleno de pasion y ansiedad**

**-"Uuuy...se nota que estaban necesitados uno del otro" decia rangiku entrando**

**-"Ichigo no te la comas" decia gin entrando**

**-"Que hacen ustedes aqui" al fin ichigo suelta los labios de orihime dejandola extasiada**

**-"Decidimos venir a saludarlos y como me entere que orihime tambien vendria a verte decidimos venir todos juntos" decia rangiku**

**-"Esque hacia mucho que no te miraba" decia orihime abrazando a ichigo por la espalda**

**-"Yo tambien te extrañe..solo que nos topamos con un problemita muy molesto pero ya lo resolvimos" decia ichigo**

**-"Bueno ya que los saludamos nos vamos" decia rangiku**

**-"A donde van?" decia orihime**

**-"Al cine" decia gin**

**-"Vamonos" decia rangiku**

**-"Tengan cuidado no se vayan a perder en la oscuridad" decia ichigo**

**-"Lo dice la voz de la experiencia...?" decia gin**

**-"Ha!...algo haci" decia ichigo**

**-"Adios chicos" decia gin**

**-"Bye...cuidense" decia keigo**

**-"Yo tambien me voy" decia ishida**

**-"Vas con tu novia" decia mizuiro**

**-"Asi es...hasta luego" decia ishida**

**-"Yo tambien me voy" decia mizuiro**

**-"Pero si tu no tienes novia" decia keigo**

**-"Pero tengo fans" decia mizuiro en un tonito sensual**

**-"Eres un pervertido sexual! con razon tienes tantas fans...espera mizuiro te acompaño" decia keigo llendo corriendo tras el**

**-"Mmm..parece que nos dejaron solitos" decia ichigo jalando a orihime**

**-"Eso parece...espero que no me hayas sido infiel durante el tiempo que estuviste solito" decia orihime colocando sus manos en el cuello de ichigo**

**-"Jamas...ya que te tengo a ti" ichigo la recuesta en un sofa**

**-"Me encantas!" decia orihime mientras ichigo le da un beso frances**

***Tras besos y caricias ichigo se va deshaciendo de la ropa de ella mientras que ella hace lo mismo con el...ichigo lamea su cuello tan sutilmente que se roba un fuerte suspiro de satisfaccion de ella, orihime abre sus piernas dandole una invitacion para que se hicieran uno; algo que obviamente ichigo tambien necesitaba; ichigo la besa nuevamente y al mismo tiempo penetraba a ella en un suave va y ven de caderas que pronto se volvieron mas rapidas llenando el apartamento de gritos de satisfaccion y deseo hasta llegar al climax...ambos agotados caen rendidos**

**-"Te amo..." decia orihime en susurro**

**-"..." ichigo se queda callado ya que aunque le fascinara orihime no podia decir que la amaba**

* * *

><p><strong>DURANTE ESA NOCHE...<strong>

**-"mm...debo concentrarme muy bien para hacer una buena cancion" decia rukia**

**-"Rukia ya tienes algo" decia momo entrando**

**-"Nop...creo que mejor mañana lo hare" decia rukia**

**-"Entonces te dejo para que descanses" decia momo**

**-"Se quedaran a dormir aqui verdad" decia rukia**

**-"Si...ya mañana hablamos..buenas noches" decia momo**

**-"Igual" decia rukia**

* * *

><p><strong>*Parecia una noche clara y calmada excepto para rukia quien no podia dormir al igual que ichigo...<strong>

**-"Ichigo...alto yo no debo de pensar en ese" decia rukia tapandose de pie a cabeza... por otro lado...**

**-"rukia...realmente te pareces a la luna" decia ichigo en susurro mirando hacia la luna**


	4. Chapter 4

***Una semana despues...**

**-"Rukia ya has escrito alguna cancion?" momo se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama de rukia**

**-"_Sigh!..._no, por mas que he tratado aun no lo he logrado" rukia esta sentada en el centro de su cama**

**-"Ni si quiera un poquito" decia momo**

**-"Pues...solo he logrado hacer un pedazo, pero esa parte la usare como el coro" decia rukia**

**-"Oooh..que bien; veras rukia, entre toshiro, ashido, renji y yop...escribimos una cancion para ti" decia momo con una sonrisa**

**-"Incluso ya hicimos el sonido" decia kaien entrando junto con renji,ashido y toshiro**

**-"Chicos, realmente les agradesco ; pero quisiera ser yo la escritora de mis canciones como siempre ha sido" decia rukia levantandose de la cama**

**-"Por favor!...solo esta vez!...ademas todos trabajamos muy duro para hacerla" decia momo**

**-"Te dije que no lo aceptaria...es una orgullosa"decia toshiro**

**-"Mira quien habla.." decia rukia**

**-"Rukia...por fissss" decia momo**

**-"...Vale, ustedes ganan" decia rukia tomando el ipod y libreta para escuchar el sonido y entonarla con la cancion**

**-"Por cierto rukia, sigues pensando que ichigo es..." momo es interrumpida**

**-"Un impostor!...y pienso volver a llegar ala cima y demostrarle a esa zanahoria que soy mejor que el...aunque me pregunto quien sera su novia?" decia rukia**

**-"Estuve investigando eso y al parecer su novia se llama inoue orihime, y para ser sinceros ...ese ichigo tiene un muy buen gusto" decia kaien**

**-"A ti todas te parecen guapas...tienes alguna foto de ella" decia rukia**

**-"Parece que alguien esta demasiada interesada en ese ichigo" decia toshiro**

**-"Claro que no!...es solo que para poder vencer a tu enemigo tienes que conocerlo" decia rukia**

**-"Debo de admitir que esa es una mentira muy convincente" decia toshiro**

**-"Claro, yo soy una experta" rukia se sienta**

**-"Mira encontre una foto de ella" decia ashido mostrandole la laptop**

**-"Eeeeh!...eso es mucha protesis" decia rukia impresionada**

**-"Je je je...no que va , ella nego que son protesis y aseguro que son naturales" decia ashido con una enorme sonrisa**

**-"Que suertudo es ese ichigo" decia renji**

**-"Sabe escojer muy bien que es diferente, aunque aun haci el siempre se mete con otras chicas...y la verdad no entiendo por que lo hace si tiene a alguien como ella" decia kaien**

**-"Aunque el tuviera ala chica mas hermosa del mundo, aun haci el nunca se conformaria con una chica ...ya que es un playboy" decia toshiro**

**-"Es increible que exista una chica con tantos...pechos" decia momo**

**-"Es obvio que ella mintio! Es una mentirosa esa...pechugona artificial" decia rukia alterada**

**-"Emm...no sera que te sientes inferior al haber visto los atributos y cuerpo de la sexy novia de ichigo" decia renji**

**-"INFERIOR TU CEREBRO!" rukia le da un puñetazo en la cara a renji y lo deja tirado**

**-"Itai!...el golpe no era necesario...pero si que dolio" decia renji**

**-"Ese era el punto" decia rukia...en ese momento momo se acerca a rukia por detras**

**-"Rukia porque no te quitas esas vendas de...por aqui!" decia momo tocando los bustos de medida mediana de rukia**

**-"_BLUSH! _...momo se supone que eso es un secreto!" decia rukia alejandose de momo**

**-"Venda?" todos se quedan confundidos a excepcion de toshiro y kaien**

**-"Recuerdan el tamaño de los bustos de rukia cuando hacia sus conciertos?" decia momo**

**-"Sip...eran grandes pero no exagerados" decia renji**

**-"Eran el tamaño perfecto, aunque rukia nos dijo que eran rellenos" decia ashido**

**-"No que va!, esos eran sus bustos realmente; aunque me costo convencerla para que se quitara las vendas durante sus conciertos" decia kaien recordando**

**-"Eeeh! enserio!" renji y ashido decian impresionados**

**-"Y tu tambien lo sabias, toshiro " decia ashido al mirar que toshiro no parecia impresionado**

**-"Si... momo me lo dijo" decia toshiro**

**-"Se lo dijiste a el!...no se supone que era un secreto entre tu y yo!" decia rukia**

**-"Emm...ahora no es el momento okay, ya que estamos hablando de tus bustos" decia momo evadiendo la pregunta de rukia**

**-"Yo tengo una pregunta...porque usas vendas " decia ashido**

**-"Bueno esque... me estorban y ademas porque por culpa de ellas varios chicos proclamaban todos los dias...el dia del abrazo opuesto(abrazos solo entre el sexo opusto)" decia rukia molesta**

**-"Pfff! Ja ja ja...no lo puedo creer" Renji y ashido no paran de reirse**

**-"Callense...!" decia rukia molesta**

**-"Porque no intentas andar sin las vendas" decia momo**

**-"Sii...! seria una gran comienzo " decian todos emocionados... excepto por toshiro**

**-"No sera que me quieren ver sin las vendas...verdad chicos!" decia rukia sospechando lo obvio**

**-"No...como crees" decian los chicos**

**-"Porque no vamos al cine a ver una buena peli y luego vamos a comer...yo invito" decia kaien**

**-"Si esa es una muy buena idea, ademas tu tienes que compartir con la gente para ganarte el cariño nuevamente de todos" decia ashido**

**-"Es cierto...ya que despues de la escenita del restaurante, quedaste muy mal" decia renji**

**-"Tienen razon...vamos!" decia rukia agarrando su bolsa**

**-"Pero...primero quitate esas vendas " decia kaien**

**-"Me niego!...no pienso salir expuesta a un lugar lleno de chicos pervertidos...no ustedes chicos okay" decia rukia**

**-"Aun asi me senti insultado" decia renji en voz baja**

**-"Venga rukia!..no puedes pasarte toda la vida usando vendas" decia ashido**

**-"Quieres ver que si puedo !" decia rukia**

**-"Tienes que intentarlo..hazlo por los pocos fans que te quedan " decia kaien de sopeton**

**-"Que quieres decir con _pocos _" decia rukia algo ofendida**

**-"Ignora eso... mira rukia, tu tienes que mostrarte tal y como eres...ya que tus fans deben de ver a White Moon como es" decia momo muy persuasiva**

**-"_Sigh!..._vale, ahora salgan ya que tengo que quitarme las vendas y arreglarme" decia rukia**

**-"Bien*" salen todos emocionado**

**-"Oyes rukia...mantente alejada de ichigo,okay" decia toshiro antes de salir**

**-"Ah!..acaso estas preocupado por mi" decia rukia con una voz algo fastidiosa**

**-"Claro que no!...pero ten cuidado ya que no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo" decia toshiro**

**-"No te preocupes...enanito!" decia rukia sonriendo**

**-"Ah!...eres una odiosa" decia toshiro sonriendo. Cuando el cierra la puerta**

**-"_Suspiro!..._Ahora a buscar los bracieres...donde los habre escondido?" decia rukia revolviendo toda su ropa**

*****Finalmente rukia se habia decidido por un vestido beige corto; era pegado pero era circular de la cintura para bajo, tenia un liston negro debajo del busto que le hacia ver elegante. Cuando ella sale del cuarto se dirige hacia los demas y...**

**-"Ya estoy lista*" decia rukia algo sonrojada**

**-"Wow!Te vez divina" decia ashido**

**-"Vaya si tuviera que elejir entre tu y orihime...te elijiria a ti" decia kaien**

**-"Eso lo dices porque eres mi amigo" decia rukia**

**-"Lo digo porque es la verdad" decia kaien**

**-"Y pensar que te negabas a quitarte las vendas" decia renji**

**-"Ya que estamos listos...vamonos" decia ashido**

**-"Esperen!...voy por mi sueter" rukia entra a su cuarto y sale con una gabardina larga y cerrada hasta el cuello**

**-"Que rayos..." renji se queda perplejo al ver a rukia**

**-"Ahora si estoy lista!" decia rukia**

**-"Estas de broma!" decia ashido mirando a rukia como bicho raro**

**-"Callate! yo decido que ponerme..y porque me miras haci!" decia rukia moelsta**

**-"Ya vamonos...al fin y alcabo el ridiculo lo pasara ella" decia toshiro..lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja**

**-"Que dijistes!" rukia levanta su puño**

**-"Mejor vamonos!" decia momo jalando a rukia**

**********Ya en el cine todos se encuentran mirando la cartelera**

**-"El amor si existe!..." decia momo emocionada**

**-"El renacimiento de los Zombies!" decia rukia emocionada**

**-"Vaya!...a rukia siempre le han gustado las peliculas de terror y suspenso...y eso es raro de una chica"decia kaien**

**-"Es que rukia es especial...y mi mejor amiga" decia renji**

**-"Sii!...es bueno tener una amiga no romantica...ya que son dificiles de encontrar" decia ashido**

**-"AMOR!" decia momo poniendose de frente con rukia**

**-"ZOMBIES!" decia rukia**

**-"ROMANCE!" decia momo a gritos**

**-"SANGRE! SANGRE! SANGRE!" decia rukia emocionada y dando saltos**

**-"Chicas, llevan 1 hora discutiendo...Ya desidanse!" decia renji desesperado**

**-"Que gane la democracia!" decia rukia**

**-"Bien!...levanten la mano los que estan a favor mio" decia momo**

**-"...mm creo que nadien" decia toshiro**

**-"Aaaah! porque" decia momo**

**-"Anda!...veamos la de los zombies" decia rukia**

**-"Esta bien.." decia momo derrotada**

**-"Por cierto rukia...no piensas quitarte esa gabardina?" decia renji**

**-"Nop" decia rukia cruzando los brazos**

**-"Pues si no te la quitas...hare de cuenta que no te conosco" decia toshiro**

**-"Porque?" decia rukia**

**-"Porque me da verguenza que me vean con alguien tan ridicula como tu" decia toshiro**

**-"Mugre Enano!" decia rukia molesta**

**-"Que!" toshiro se molesta**

**-"Ya basta...y rukia quitate eso ya!" decia kaien**

**-"Esta bien..." en cuanto rukia se lo quita muchos se le quedan mirando**

**-"Ahora...entremos" decia toshiro**

*****Mientras tanto en el mismo cine pero ya adentro...**

**-"Ichigo! deja de saludar ala camara de seguridad!" decia keigo**

**-"Dejalo...el pobre de seguro piensa que le estan tomando fotos" decia ishida**

**-"Yo se que es! y no te burles de mi" decia ichigo**

**-"Pobre orihime...tiene que hacer tus tonterias tambien" decia ishida ya que ichigo traia a orihime abrazada de la cintura mientras saludaba ala camara**

**-"A mi no me molesta para nada" decia orihime**

**-"Par de excibicionaistas" decia ameri novia de ishida**

**-"Que bueno que vinistes ameri, haci ya somos mas" decia mizuiro**

**-"Y estan seguras de ver esa pelicula?" decia keigo**

**-"Por mi no hay problema, si mi novio quiere ver esa movie yo tambien la vere" decia orihime abrazando a ichigo**

**-"Que hay de ti ameri" decia mizuiro**

**-"Bueno...a mi de hecho me gustan este tipo de peliculas, de hecho cuando iba en el colegio tenia una amiga que le encantaban este tipo de peliculas y siempre me invitaba a su casa a mirarlas" decia ameri**

**-"Enserio?...eso es raro de una chica" decia keigo**

**-"Lo se...ella fue una muy buena amiga...aunque hace mucho que no la veo y perdi contacto con ella...y eso no es todo ella siempre era la popular por ser livertina" decia ameri con una sonrisa**

**-"Me gustaria algun dia poder conocerla" decia orihime**

**-"No creo que eso suceda...ya que no le gustan las chicas superficiales" decia ameri**

**-"Oyes ameri, no le hables haci ami novia" decia ichigo**

**-"Uyy disculpame...se me olvidaba que la verdad siempre duele" decia ameri**

**-"Que dijistes!" decia ichigo molesto**

**-"Ichigo no le levantes la voz a mi novia" decia ishida**

**-"Pues que ella no insulte ami novia!" decia ichigo moelsto y alzando la voz**

**-"Rukia?" decia ameri mirando hacia la entrada donde se entregan los tickets**

**-"Eh?" ichigo y ishida voltean y miran a una radiante rukia mostrando las piernas y una mirada tan sensual y los bustos grandes y perfectos**

**-"RUKIA!" gritaba ameri emocionada y llendo hacia donde estaba rukia**

**-"Ameri!" rukia abraza a ameri**

**-"Tiempo sin verte...vaya sigues igual de guapa" decia ameri**

**-"Tu tambien sigues igual de guapa...y que haces aqui" decia rukia**

**-"Hace 3 años que me mude aqui...pero ven quiero presentarte a mi novio; estoy segura que te va a caer bien...te presento a mi novio ishida" decia ameri**

**-"Vaya...pero si yo ya lo conosco" decia rukia**

**-"Enserio?...a ps claro ambos son famosos" decia ameri emocionada**

**-"Al decir famosos te refieres solo a la banda black sun verdad?, porque esa no creo que sea famosa" decia orihime señalando a rukia(Orihime ya sabia quien era ella por el reportaje de farandula)**

**-"(La pechugona artificial) No tengo idea de quien seas pero...no me importa lo que tu pienses" decia rukia con una mirada desafiante**

**-"Rukia ya compre los alimentos de supervivencia, haci que vamos" decia ashido**

**-"Tambien veras la de los zombies, verdad" decia ameri**

**-"Claro..! tu tambien verdad" decia rukia**

**-"Sip...por cierto supongo que ya conoces alos demas integrantes de la banda verdad" decia ameri**

**-"Rukia...manten la cabeza fria" decia kaien en susurro al oido de rukia**

**-"Bien..." decia rukia**

**-"Claro que la conocemos...no es haci rukia" decia ichigo**

**-"Haci es..."rukia es interrumpida**

**-"Rukia cuidado" decia kaien**

**-"Eh!" rukia e ichigo voltean...un niño iba patinando y empuja rukia hacia ichigo y cae sobre el**

**-"Wow...eso es una escena romantica pura!" decia momo emocionada**

**-"Pero es mi novio" decia orihime**

**-"Y que!..." decia ameri**

**Ichigo se encuentra sobre rukia...estan tan cerca que pueden sentir su respiracion mutuamente y el latido de sus corazones exaltados. Sus miradas se encuentran y ambos se miran profundamente...**

**-"(Sus ojos son tan profundos que me pierdo en ellos...deseo poder sentir el roce de sus labios y probar el dulce sabor de su boca)" ichigo pensaba mientras seguia mirandola**

**-"(No me puedo mover...tal vez sea porque el muy imbecil sigue encima de mi...o porque no puedo...sus ojos son tan enigmaticos)" pensaba rukia pero...**

**-"Emm...no quisiera interrumpir este momento tan romantico, pero cuanto tiempo mas piensan quedarse asi" decia kaien**

**-"Lo...lo siento...te encuentras bien,rukia" decia ichigo levantandola**

**-"Si...gracias" decia rukia sin dejar de mirar a ichigo**

**-"Venga rukia, vamonos" decia kaien jalandola**

**-"Si...emm adios" decia rukia mirando a todos**

**-"Hasta luego.." decia ichigo mirandola. Kaien se lleva a rukia y...**

**-"Que sucede ichigo..." decia orihime abrazandolo**

**-"Nada...mejor vamos" decia ichigo**

**-"Vale..deja voy por las palomitas" decia orihime**

**-"Mph!...que paso ahy" decia ameri codeando a ichigo**

**-"Eh?...de que hablas?" decia ichigo exaltado**

**-"Conosco esa mirada de mi amiga...y tambien mire la tuya...te advierto que si le haces daño yo misma te matare" decia meri con una mirada fulminante**

**-"De que rayos hablas!..ademas ni siquiera somos nada..es mas hasta enemigos somos" decia ichigo**

**-"Enserio?..ps no lo parecia hace un momento...por cierto porque dices que son enemigos?" decia ameri confundida**

**-"Pues porque segun ella yo le robe su popularidad y ahora..." ichigo es interumpido**

**-"Pff...ja ja ja...asi que rukia sigue siendo una caprichosa...pues suerte en esta guerra ya que para tu desgracia ella nunca pierde " decia ameri llendose**

**-"Mph...pues entonces esta vez sera su primer derrota" decia ichigo**

*****Ya todos se entraban adentro**

**-"Rukia...ahy te paso tus palomitas" decia ashido**

**-"Okay!..."decia rukia**

**-"Bien...ahora a ponerme comoda" decia rukia quien iba a poner su brazo en el descansa brazo pero al parecer alguien ya lo habia ocupado**

**-"Discualpa pero...yo puse mi brazo primero" decia el joven que estaba al lado de rukia**

**-"Porfavor!...podria ser tan amable de sedermelo" decia rukia en un tonito sensual**

**-"Bueno...ya que insiste...pero porque no me da su numero para luego tener una cita y..." el chico es interrumpido**

**-"Tu!" decia rukia al darse cuenta que era ichigo**

**-"Ah!...ay no...porque me tenia que tocar sentarme aqui" decia ichigo**

**-"Aun quieres mi numero" decia rukia siguiendo el juego**

**-"Eh?...Claro si esque no te importa" decia ichigo**

**-"Claro que no...me pregunto si serias capaz de darme un adelanto de lo que va a pasar en esa cita" decia rukia**

**-"Claro..." decia ichigo acercandose a rukia para besarla**

**-"Me pregunto que pensara su novia si lo ve besandome" decia rukia**

**-"Eres una tramposa..." decia ichigo volviendo a su lugar**

**-"Ah?...asi que le tienes miedo a tu novia" decia rukia burlandose**

**-"Hare que te tragues tus palabras" decia ichigo**

**-"Eres un hablador...zanahoria" decia rukia**

**-"Maldita enana" decia ichigo molesto**

**-"Rukia sucede algo" decia kaien**

**-"Nop...nada" decia rukia**

***********Ya habia terminado la pelicula y...**

**-"Bien...estuvo genial la pelicula" decia kaien**

**-"Debo admitir que si estuvo buena"decia momo**

**-"Ahora vamos al restaurante" decia ashido**

**-"Ahora vuelvo...voy al servidor" decia rukia**

**-"A ustedes tambien les gusto la pelicula" decia momo hablandole a ichigo y los demas**

**-"Ahora vuelvo" decia ichigo**

**-"Si estuvo emocionante la pelicula" decia ameri**

*********Mientras tanto...**

**-"Argh!...mi cabello esta hecho un asco" decia rukia tratando de arreglarselo**

**-"Vaya...si que esta hecho un asco" decia ichigo detras de rukia**

**-"Eh?...SEGURI..." ichigo le tapa la boca a rukia y la mete al baño y lockea la puerta**

**-"Podrias repetir lo que me dijiste en el cine" decia ichigo**

**-"Mmm...Zanahoria?" decia rukia**

**-"Eso no!" decia ichigo**

**-"PUES NO ME ACUERDO!...ademas no sabia que eras un pervertido que le gustara meterse en el baño de mujeres" decia rukia**

**-"No lo soy..y mejor callate enana o si no..." ichigo es interrumpido**

**-"Que!...vas a lastimar a una pequeña e indefensa chica" decia rukia con una voz fastidiosa**

**-"No..pero hare esto" ichigo jala a rukia y la besa apasionadamente al principio rukia trata de safarce pero al final ella le besa ya que ella tambien se sentia atraida por el pero ese momento se ve interrumpido por...**

**-"Ahy alguien aqui?" decia orihime entrando**

**-"Rayos!..." decia ichigo separandose de los dulces labios de rukia**

**-"Tu novia..sera mejor que salga" decia rukia**

**-"No...seguro ya se ira" decia ichigo**

**-"Me pregunto de quien sera esta bolsa" decia orihime**

**-"Mi bolsa" decia rukia en susurro**

**-"Dejaste tu bolsa" decia ichigo en voz baja**

**-"Pues si...como rayos iba a saber que un loco me encerraria en el baño y que despues vendria su novia" decia rukia en sarcasmo**

**-"Ire a avisarle alos de objetos perdidos" decia orihime y se va**

**-"Ya se fue.." decia rukia**

**-"Y...en donde nos quedamos" decia ichigo jalando a rukia para volver a besarla**

**-"Alto...esto fue un error y no se volvera a repetir...ademas tu me obligaste" decia rukia**

**-"Pues...a mi no me parecio que me rechazaras" decia ichigo**

**-"Como sea...sueltame que ya me voy a salir" decia rukia forcejendo**

**-"Y si no quiero" decia ichigo**

**-"Pues...el golpe avisa" en ese momento rukia le patea su virilidad**

**-"Itta...i...maldita enana" decia ichigo**

**-"Te lo adverti..." rukia iba a salir pero ichigo le agarra los pies y ella cae, ichigo se pone sobre ella y...**

**-"Quitate...eres un bruto" decia rukia tratando de quitarselo de encima**

**-"Ahora me las vas a pagar...y sabes como compensacion quiero que aceptes ir a cenar conmigo mañana en mi apartamento" decia ichigo**

**-"Y despues de cenar a tu cama no?" decia rukia molesta**

**-"Pues si quieres" decia ichigo**

**-"Claro que no...y quitate!" decia rukia desesperada**

**-"Que rayos esta pasando aqui!" decia ameri entrando**

**-"Mierda!" decia ichigo**

**-"Ay no...maldita zanahoria" decia rukia molesta**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Siento la tardanza pero aqui les traigo el nuevo..y ahora un poco mas largo XD. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo Disfrute escribiendo..._**

* * *

><p>-"Ameri, esto no es lo que parece" decia rukia empujando a ichigo, pero este no se quitaba de encima de ella<p>

-"A no?...pues si no es lo que parece me puedes explicar que esta haciendo el encima de ti...ah! ya se, deseguro te esta dando clases de primeros auxilios" decia ameri en sarcasmo

-"Mmmm...si te decimos que si...nos creerias?" decia ichigo y se levanta y ayuda a rukia

-"Claro y por supuesto...que no!. Miren ya despues me explican que fue lo que paso, pero por ahora creo que lo mejor esque salgas de aqui ichigo...ya que orihime ya viene" decia ameri

-"Bien...toma rukia" ichigo le da una tarjeta a rukia

-"Y esto para que?" decia rukia confundida

-"Es la direccion de mi apartamento y mi numero privado" decia ichigo en un tonito sensual

-"Y yo para que quiero tu maldito telefono y direccion!" decia rukia furiosa

-"Quiero que mañana vengas alas 9 de la noche a mi...apartamento" decia ichigo con una mirada sensual

-"Que te hace pensar que ire!"decia rukia

-"Solo sera una cena" decia ichigo con una mirada inocente

-"Ni una mierda, yo no soy tan estupida como para caer en esa vil mentira...y se muy bien que tu no simplemente quieres una cena... haci que olvidalo ya que no ire!" decia rukia decidida

-"Pues si no aceptas...en cuanto entre orihime te besare" decia ichigo

-"Ah!...eso a mi no me afecta en nada" decia rukia cruzando los brazos

-"Tal vez al principio no...pero lo mas seguro es que ella dibulgue que la gran white moon se metio con ichigo...sabiendo que tenia novia...y me temo que ahora si, ya no te quedara ningun fan" decia ichigo con una sonrisa triunfante

-"Pero eso tambien te afectaria a ti..." decia rukia

-"Te equivocas...yo puedo hacer que orihime me perdone facilmente...y hago publica mi reconciliacion con orihime y lo mas seguro es que me volvere mas popular por hacer simplemente eso" decia ichigo

-"Vaya! el es igual de manipulador que tu, y tambien sabe armar bastante bien sus planes...me parece que encontraste a tu media naranja...aunque debo admitir que ichigo sabe elaborar mas bien sus planes" decia ameri

-"Deja de admirarlo!..." rukia realmente se sentia acorralada

-"De seguro orihime ya esta cerca...haci que tendre que besarte otra vez, aunque la verdad eso no me molesta para nada" decia ichigo con una sonrisa

-"Espera!...esta bien, mañana estare en tu apartamento alas 9pm...pero salte ya!" decia rukia preocupada

-"Entonces mañana nos vemos...rukia...*chu*" ichigo le roba un beso a rukia

-"Que ra..." rukia iba a reclamarle pero...

-"ichi...ichigo-kun, que haces en el baño de mujeres?" decia orihime en la puerta(no habia mirado a ichigo besar a rukia xb)

-"Hola preciosa...lo que pasa esque estaba preocupado por ti y decidi venir a buscarte,pero me encontre con ameri y rukia aqui , pero me alegra haberte encontrado" decia ichigo besando a orihime con tanta pasion que deja a orihime extasiada

-"Va..vamonos" decia orihime

-"Si..." ichigo mira de reojo a rukia y le guiña el ojo

-"...aah! como se atreve abesarla frente a mi, y justo despues de haberme besado a mi...a mi!"decia rukia con cierto celo

-"Oyes rukia...no te estara empezando a gustar ichigo...verdad?" decia ameri algo preocupada

-"No!...claro que no...no...no...no se!" decia rukia dandose cuenta que realmente le habia gustado el beso de ichigo

-"Rukia!...es genial!...sabes de hecho creo que son tal para cual;el es un playboy y tu...eres igual, el es seductor y tu tambien!... serian la pareja perfecta" decia ameri emocionada

-"No!...simplemente no...ademas el tiene novia, y ya mejor vamonos" decia rukia

-"Okay!..." decia ameri

* * *

><p><strong>*********************Rukia se encontraba en su casa y sus amigos ya se habian ido<strong>

-"Ichigo...me asegurare de...matarte!" decia rukia furiosa

-"Porque lo quieres matar?" decia ameri entrando

-"Eh? que haces aqui?" decia rukia sorprendida

-"Queria ayudarte a escoger el vestido que llevaras mañana!" decia ameri

-"Y..." rukia sabia que habia algo mas

-"...quiero que me cuentes que paso en el baño y con lujo de detalles!" decia ameri emocionada

-"Esta bien..." decia rukia

-"Pero antes de que me cuentes...tu tramas algo verdad" ameri sospechaba que rukia tramaba algo

-"Asi es, el no es el unico manipulador; me encargare de enredar a ichigo. Tengo planeado seducirlo pero dejarlo con las ganas, ya que ni loca me voy a acostar con el" decia rukia

-"Oyes rukia...y no has pensado que tal vez...el sea el que te sedusca?" decia ameri

-"Es obvio que lo hara, pero ya veremos quien es mejor...y quien resiste mas la tentacion" decia rukia con una sonrisa picara

-"Sigh!...en ese caso vendre a tu casa al dia siguiente para que me cuentes todo...y principalmente quien cayo primero" decia ameri

-"Bueno...te contare lo que paso en el baño.." rukia empieza a contarle

* * *

><p><strong>***************Mientras tanto ichigo se encontraba en su apartamento(de hecho era un penthouse lujoso)<strong>

-"Mañana sera una noche grandiosa...me asegurare de hacer una cena muy especial, para que la disfrutes. Me preguto que tan seductora eres...y que tanto podras resistirte a mi. Sera como un encuentro entre caperucita y el lobo..." decia ichigo(Si, ichigo estaba hablando solo)

-"Yo diria que seria un encuentro entre Zeus y Poseidon" decia ishida entrando al partamento de ichigo

-"No recuerdo haberte dado una llave extre a ti de mi apartamento" decia ichigo sentandose en un sillon de masaje

-"No lo recuerdas porque no lo hiciste...yo le saque una copia a tu llave hace mucho, pero no vine aqui para hablar de la llave si no de...tu cena de mañana" decia ishida sentandose frente a ichigo

-"Como sabes de...te lo dijo ameri verdad?" decia ichigo

-"Haci es...que es lo que tramas ichigo?" decia ishida serio

-"Solo tener una linda cena y ya" decia ichigo

-"...ichigo de las multiples chicas que han entrado en tu penthouse ninguna ha salido sin haber conocido tu recamara; pero especialmente tu cama...haci que no me venngas con esas bobadas" decia ishida

-"Tienes razon...todas han pasado por mi cama, y rukia no sera la excepcion" decia ichigo confiado

-"Haci que solo quieres un juguete con el que divertirte para luego tirarlo...no tienes verguenza o un poquito de consideracion hacia tu novia" decia ishida molesto

-"Mira ishida, ella desde el principio sabia que yo era un playboy;incluso se lo aclare antes de que fueramos novios y ella dijo que no le importaba. Ademas ella siempre se ha enterado de mis infidelidades y ella nunca ha hecho nada" decia ichigo

-"Bueno...en eso tienes razon...pero porque rukia kuchiki" decia ishida

-"Porque...la verdad no tengo una razon, pero algo si es seguro y esque ella sera mia" decia ichigo

-"Pues dejame decirte algo, rukia kuchiki es conocida por seducir a los chicos y nadien ha logrado seducirla...y tampoco ha tenido novio;pero ten algo en mente ichigo, ella no es como las otras chicas con las que has estado...y tal vez puede que rukia sea la primera en...rechazarte" decia ishida(ameri le habia contado como era rukia)

-"Tal vez tengas razon...pero tambien puede que yo sea el primero que logre seducirla; ...pero como sabes que no ha tenido novio" decia ichigo intrigado

-"Ameri me lo dijo...bueno te dejo para que arregles tu cena de mañana" ishida se levanta para irse

-"Esta bien...adios me saludas a ameri!" decia ichigo sonriendo

-"Si..." ishida

* * *

><p><strong>***************Al siguiente dia************<strong>

-"Buenos dias! rukia!" decia ameri brincando en la cama de rukia

-"Haagh!...ameri deja de brincar...me pregunto como le hara ishida contigo" decia rukia adormitada

-"Quien sabe!...pero levantate yaaa!" ameri gritaba emocionada

-"Pero porque...haber a que horas son" decia rukia tratando de buscar el reloj

-"Es muy tarde...haci que levantate!" ameri no para de brincar

-"Son alas 6:30 AM...estas loca!, vete a dormir otra vez" decia rukia tapandose de pies a cabeza

-"Pero quiero que te levantes..." decia ameri poniendo una cara triste

-"Porque!..." rukia seguia aferrada a su cobija

-"Porque...esta pasando...Bugs Bunny!" ameri grita emocionada

-"Y que!...yo solo quiero dormir!" rukia casi esta llorando

-"Esta bien...pero he oido que chappy es familiar de bugs bunny" ameri usa una tecnica muy poderosa para levantar a ruika...chappy

-"Chappy!...vamos" rukia sale de la cama de una salto

* * *

><p><strong>************Ya en la sala...mirando Bugs Bunny*********<strong>

-"Hola chicas...!" decia byakuya con una sonrisa

-"Hola!..." las dos le sonrien

-"Que planes tienen para hoy?" byakuya se sienta en medio de las dos

-"Yo tengo una cita con mi novio" decia ameri

-"Tienes novio!...porque no me dijiste antes!" byakuya no era solamente sobreprotector de rukia...si no de ameri tambien

-"No sera porque tu no eres nadien al cual ella tenga que darle explicacion de lo que hace o deja de hacer...que envidia te tengo ameri" decia rukia dandose cuenta de la suerte de ameri

-"Pues no deberias ya que yo estoy aqui para protejerte, cuidarte, vigilarte, rastrearte, locali..." byakuya era interrumpido

-"Vale...lo capto, sabes deberias dejar de ser tan sobreprotector" decia rukia algo agobiada con tanta proteccion

-"Pero yo te protejo porque te quiero mucho" decia byakuya

-"Pues...tienes una forma muy curiosa de querer, como sea yo tambien tengo una salida hoy en la noche" decia rukia

-"Guardias...pongan un rastreador en el auto de rukia, en su ropa y hasta en sus zapatos!" byakuya se pone paranoico

-"Bromeas...solo quiero salir a distraerme, anda dejame salir sin guardias y principalmente sin rastreador si!" decia rukia con una voz dulce

-"Esta bien...y a donde iras" decia byakuya

-"Ire a...un antro" decia rukia

-"En ese caso te dare el vestido mas reciente que hemos diseñado, ademas estoy seguro que te quedara perfectamente bien" decia byakuya

-"Okay*" decia rukia sonriendo

-"Bueno yo me voy..ya que tengo que arreglarme y..." ameri es interrumpida

-"Quedate...ya que quiero que uses uno de los diseños tambien, y tambien pueden arreglarte aqui " decia byakuya

-"Esta bien...entonces vamos!" decia ameri emocionada

* * *

><p><strong>***************8:30 PM*************<strong>

-"Salgan chicas...quiero ver como se ven!" decia byakuya con un monton de camaras

-"Aya vamos!" ambas salen y byakuya ni siquiera toma fotos ya que se queda impresionado al ver que ambas se ven grandiosas

-"Y bien..." decia rukia

-"Se ven hermosas!...definitivamente soy un gran diseñador...y tengo a las modelos mas hermosas del mundo...oigan no les gustaria ser modelos de mi empresa!" decia byakuya

-"Yo de hecho ya lo soy ya que en las pasarelas internacionales y en las privadas(de millonarios) tambien soy la modelo estrella" decia rukia

-"Tienes razon...ameri te gustaria ser una modelo estrella de mi empresa tambien...di que siii!" decia byakuya cruzando los dedos

-"...siii!" decia ameri

-"Yayyy!" byakuya casi hacia party

-"Nos vamos...adios!" ambas se despiden de byakuya

-"Adios chicas se cuidan!" decia byakuya

* * *

><p><strong>*********Afuera de la casa de rukia*********<strong>

-"Te ves fantastica Ameri!" decia ishida con una calida sonrisa

-"Gracias..tu tambien te ves muy guapo" decia ameri

-"Nos vamos..." decia ishida

-"Si...adios rukia, y suerte" decia ameri

-"Si!" decia rukia

-"Rukia...ten cuidado con ichigo ya que tiene muchos trucos con las chicas " decia ishida

-"Estare bien" decia rukia sonriendole

-"Bye-bye" decia ameri y se van

-"Bien...aya vamos" rukia entra a su auto y se va (un ferrari color blanco con las ventanas polarizadas)

* * *

><p><strong>*************Descripcion de los vestidos y peinados de rukia y ameri**************<strong>

Ameri-Vestido corto color beige,manga larga; tela negra transparente en el area de los hombros y espalda y en la orilla el vestido. El vestido le hacia relucir el area de los bustos y las piernas...el cabello lo traia lacio y con una tira se miraba tan elegante y sexy que atraia la mirada de muchos.

Rukia-Vestido negro escotado a media espalda, en el area de los bustos era un pequeño escote en forma 'v' y traia un diseño de flores en el escote de los bustos. el vestido era suelto. Le hacia relucir las piernas tan blancas y tersas, la espalda tan delicada el cuello tan deseable ante los cabello lo traia alzado haciendo relucir aun mas su espalda y cuello..se miraba como toda una Diva.

* * *

><p><strong>*************Rukia llega al lugar acordado***********<strong>

-"No puedo creer que la zanahoria viva en los penthouse mas lujosos de japon" decia rukia entrando con un abrigo puesto

-"Hola buenas noches, en que la podemos ayudar" decia la recepcionista

-"Vengo a ver a una zanahoria" decia rukia con una enorme sonrisa

-"Zanahoria?" decia algo confundida la recepcionista

-"Temo que se refiere a ichigo kurosaki" decia el de seguridad

-"Sip...a ese" decia rukia

-"Oh!...deje le aviso" decia la recepcionista

-"Si sabe que kurosaki-sama tiene novia, verdad?" preguntaba el de seguridad

-"Si lo se, pero porque me lo dice" decia rukia

-"Solo queria que usted estuviera informada...señorita" al de seguridad no le caia bien rukia

-"Acaso usted trae algo contra mi" decia rukia

-"Solo que no me gusta ver a orihime-sama sufriendo...y ella sufre por culpa de chicas resbalozas como usted comprendera" el de seguridad mira a rukia con desagrado

-"Mire...si realmente le preocupa la pechugona artificial, deberia haberse dado cuenta de que la unica persona que le hace daño es ichigo; ademas si ella tuviera un poquito de dignidad o tan siquiera orgullo ya lo hubiera dejado, pero alparecer ella no tiene ni siquiera respeto por ella misma" decia rukia seria

-"Eso es exactamente lo que habiamos tratado de decirte, pero siempre dices que nosotros solo le tenemos envidia de ella...y ahora esperemos que te des cuenta de eso" decia una de las recepcionistas

-"Pues sigo pensando lo mismo...y ademas que usted tambien le tiene envidia a orihime-sama" el de seguridad apunta a rukia

-"Envidia?...de que" decia rukia

-"De la belleza de orihime-sama, su novio, y de que ella es famosa" decia el de seguridad

-"Belleza?...novio?...pero si esa zanahoria me cae mal, ademas yo soy mucho mas famosa que ella...y belleza la tengo y mucha" rukia se quita el abrigo y deja relucir su vestido y hermosa piel

-"Mmmm...debes admitir que es mucho mas bella que tu orihime-sama" decia una de las recepcionistas

-"Vaya los gustos de ichigo-sama se han vuelto mas elegantes y sexys" decia uno de los guardaespaldas de ichigo (ichigo lo habia mandado por rukia)

-"Sabes...eres demasido para el...pareces hasta una Diva" decia la recepcionista

-"Señorita rukia, ichigo-sama me pidio que la llevara con el" decia el guardaespalda

-"Espere,...como que le cae mal ichigo-sama...entonces usted no se va a..." el de seguridad es interrumpido

-"No...yo solo vengo a hacer negocios" decia rukia con una sonrisa y entra al elevador junto con el gurdaespalda

-"Me llamo Jack..."el de seguridad

-"Y yo rukia" la puerta se cierra

-"Creo que juzgue mal a esta jovencita" decia jack

-"Sip...oigan y si que esta guapa la chica" decia lucy(la recepcionista)

-"Bueno a trabajar" decia jack

-"...Biiiing!" el elvador se habre y se deja ver a rukia algo nerviosa y al guardaespalda tirado y retorciendose de dolor

-"...Rukia-san...que sucedio...y porque matt esta en el suelo como si...le hubieran golpeado?" decia lucy

-"Eh?...bueno veran...

***Flashback*(en el elevador)**

-"(Ire...y lo seducire y me ire...y que tal que el me seduce...aah! ojala se atore el elevador, nooo si se atora me quedare aqui encerrada...que debo hacer)" rukia estaba pelenado con sus pensamientos

-"Nos faltan solo 7 pisos mas" decia matt(el guardaespalda)

-"Eh?...ah si...sabe que, creo que me estoy sintiendo mal y sera mejor que me vaya para mi casa" decia rukia

-"No se preocupe, ichigo-sama tiene un doctor privado y podria atenderla a usted" matt se da cuenta que rukia esta nerviosa

-"...(que cobarde soy...pero que tal y si ameri tiene razon,...esque ese beso en el baño me hizo sentir sentimientos tan fuertes... y si la seducida termino siendo yo...aaah no yo no me acuesto con ese por nada del mundo...pero como me le hago)...por favor disculpame por lo que estoy apunto de hacer" decia rukia con una sonrisa

-"Ah?...a que se refi...(Rukia le da una patada en sus partes sensibles)...ya en-ten-di" decia matt tratando de aguantar el dolor pero no aguanta mas y cae retorciendose del dolor

-"Vamosss..." rukia aprieta desesperadamente el boton 1

***Fin del flashback***

-"Que le pegaste...ahy" decia lucy

-"Esque si no lo hacia no me dejaria ir" decia rukia excusandose

-"Ir a donde..acaso no tenias que haber ido con ichigo-sama" decia jack

-"Esque...me salio un imprevisto" decia rukia tramando su mentira

-"Que imprevisto?" decia lucy

-"Esque mi hermano byakuya necesita que...modele, si que modele uno de sus diseños" decia rukia segura

-"Byakuya?...hablas del diseñador mas famoso y quien ha ganado siempre todos los concursos de moda...de kuchiki byakuya!" decia maya emocionada(la otra recepcionista)

-"Emmm...si" decia rukia algo sorprendida

-"Ichigo-sama!...rukia-san se esta escapando" decia matt por el radio

-"Como te atrevez a delatarme!" decia rukia alterada

-"Delatarte?..." decia jack

-"No nada...emm podrian traer mi auto ya" decia rukia

-"Si...ya viene" decia jack

-"Oyes rukia-san...podrias mostrarle algunos de mis diseños a tu hermano...alto si el es tu hermano, eso quiere decir que tu tambien eres una kuchiki...aaahhh dame tu atugrafo" decia maya jalando a rukia

-"Su auto esta aqui" decia jack dandole las llaves a rukia

-"Si gracias...espera ya te doy el autografo" decia rukia pero por tanto jaloneo se le calleron las llaves

-"Yayy...me dio su atografo!"decia maya emocionada

-"Me tengo que ir...alguien miro donde se calleron las llaves?...donde estan mis llaves!" decia rukia como loca

-"Tranquilisece...todos le ayudaremos..pero primero tranquilizese" decia lucy

-"Nooo...solo quiero mis llaves y irme!...quiero mis llaves" rukia estaba desesperada ya que ichigo podia llegar en cualquier momento

-"Por favor tranquilizate,rukia-san" todos tratan de tranquilizarla

-"Nooo...solo quiero mis llaves...saben que olviden las llaves, me voy..." decia rukia

-"Y como se ira?" decia maya

-"Caminado...o corriendo pero me voy..Yaa!" rukia ya se iba pero es detenida por una voz detras de ella

-"Buscas esto.." ichigo trae jugando las llaves de rukia

-"Ichigo-sama!" todos se ponen en linea

-"(Que deberia hacer?...ya se tengo un plan infalible)...Emmm...sayonaraaa!" rukia sale corriendo

-"Eh?...porque rukia-san salio corriendo y sin llevarse las llaves" decia maya

-"Ah!...asi que lo unico que se le ocurrio fue huir...pero me asegurare de atraparte...lucy toma las llaves y no se las des a nadien; ni siquiera a rukia" decia ichigo

-"Esta bien..." lucy iba tomar las llaves pero ichigo no se las da

-"Sabes que...mejor no; me pregunto que tanta potencia tiene un ferrari" decia ichigo

* * *

><p><strong>*********Mientras tanto rukia se encuentra descansando<strong>

-"Haa...Haaaa...Haaa...que..cansancio...por suerte ya estoy lo bastante alejada, esa zanahoria no me podra seguir...aaah que cobarde soy, porque hui...ahora el ha de pensar que soy una cobarde, que mas da; con que no me vean con el es mejor. Ya mañana mandare a kaien a que venga por mi auto...lo malo ahora esque no se donde rayos estoy!" decia rukia quien se encontraba en un callejon

-"Runnnnnn" se oia que se acercaba un auto a alta velocidad y quemando llanta

-"Eh?...yo conosco ese sonido...es mi auto!, de seguro jack me lo vino a dejar" rukia sale y empieza a hacerle señas al auto y empieza a bajar la velocidad el auto

-"Jack...muchas gracias por...(Mira que es ichigo)...Mierda!...Aaahhh" rukia se va corriendo y gritando

-"Ven para aca maldita enana" ichigo va corriendo tras ella

-"Dejame en paz...alejatee!" decia rukia mientras seguia corriendo

-"Alejarme?..pero si quedamos que ibas a cenar conmigo" decia ichigo

-"Callate!...tu me amenazaste!" decia rukia pero ichigo corria tan rapido que la atrapo, la tomo de la cintura y la carga

-"Te tengo...y sabes que, te voy a castigar por ser una niña traviesa" decia ichigo con una sonrisa(iba hacia el auto)

-"Sueltame!...(le da manotazos a ichigo en la espalda)...y como que castigar?, ni mis padres me castigaban; asi que tu no seras el primero!" decia rukia

-"Con razon eres tan malcriada y caprichosa...sabes creo que te dare unas nalgadas" decia ichigo

-"Ni se te ocurra o te juro que te demando...y hago que te metan preso" decia rukia

-"Porque..por darte unas nalgadas?...ja ja ja" ichigo definitivamente estaba disfrutando el momento

-"Callate..." decia rukia molesta

-"Sabes de todas las chicas que han estado conmigo, ninguna ha sido tan hermosa como tu...de hecho eres la primera que trata de huir y sabes que es lo mejor de todo, que fracasaste en tu huida...oyes que lindas piernas tienes*" ichigo acaricia las piernas de rukia

-"No me toques...eres un mujeriego;como puedes engañar a tu pobre novia eres de lo peor. Pero sabes te tengo una mala noticia, ya que yo no soy como las otras que han caido...yo jamas caeria ante ti...womanizer y ...sueltame!...Auxilio!" gritaba rukia

-"Ha!...ya lo veremos, ademas nadien te va a escuchar...este es un lugar valdio" decia ichigo

-"Pero mira que tenemos aqui!" se oye una voz de un hombre entre la oscuridad

-"No que estaba valdio" decia rukia

-"Pero si es...*White Moon-Sama!" un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos cafeces sale junto con otros 4 mas(todos estaban emocionados,al parecer ellos eran los fans de rukia)

-"White moon?...de quien hablan" decia ichigo

-"Y miren...tambien esta el sexy de ichigo-sama!" decia una joven emocionada(cabello morado y ojos rojos)

-"Vaya...hola chicas*" ichigo hace una pose cool(aunque seguia teniendo a rukia cargando)

-"Kyaaa*...ichigo-sama es taaan cool" cierta joven de cabello cabello cafe corto y ojos azules

-"Vaya las piernas de White Moon* son tan sexys" decia cierto joven de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro

-"Quien es White Moon?" ichigo aun no captaba

-"Soy yo..imbecil!, y bajame" decia rukia molesta

-"Vale..."ichigo la baja

-"No lo puedo creer!...estoy frente a frente con White Moon-sama*" decia la joven de cabellos morados

-"Estaria mejor si solo me llamaran rukia" les sonrie

-"Bien!...yo soy reika" la chica de cabellos morados

-"Yo soy kakeru*" chico de cabello oscuro y ojos cafeces

-"Yo soy lulu*" la chica de cabello cafe corto y ojos azules

-"Y yo soy el lider de esta pandilla...**Jin-sama**!" hacen pose cool todos(el chico de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro)

-"Y todos somos fans de**...**Black Moon**"** decian todos emocionados

-"Black Moon?...jamas habia oido de esa banda" decian ichigo y rukia confundidos

-"Tal vez quieren decir Black Sun" decia ichigo sonriendo

-"O tal vez quieren decir White Moon" rukia empuja a ichigo

-"Oyes no me empujes...ademas ellos son mis fans" decia ichigo

-"Claro que no...ellos son mis fans!" decia rukia empujando nuevamente a ichigo

-"Se estan...peleando?" decia reika

-"Eh?...(si digo que si...volveria a quedar mal)" rukia estaba pensando muy bien su respuesta

-"Pues...(si digo que si...ella dira que la corretie y que la invite a cenar...y ellos de seguro lo haran publico y orihime se enteraria)" ichigo voltea a ver a rukia...

-"Claro que no!...de hecho somos amigos" ambos se abrazan

-"Asi es...pero esque nosotros haci nos llevamos" rukia le da un codazo en las costillas a ichigo

-"I..tai...bueno eso es cierto, somos tan amigos que nos saludamos haci" ichigo besa a rukia

-"Ah!...atrevido...je je je ven somos buenos amigos" decia rukia con cierto coraje

-"Que bueno!...esque de hecho somos fans de ambos; y juntamos sus nombres artisticos y salio..*Black Moon*" todos emocionados

-"Aaaah...Black por black sun y Moon por white moon" ichigo y rukia entienden finalmente

-"Saben...nosotros hicimos un sonido de musica, pero no sabemos mucho de letras y tal vez ustedes puedan hacerle una letra" decia kakeru

-"Pero tengo una pregunta...porque traias cargando a rukia...y por que rukia venia gritando?" decia lulu

-"Pues...esque venia huyendo de..."rukia es interrumpida

-"De la prensa...eso es y como corre tan lento con esos tacones, decidi cargarla" decia ichigo

-"Que?...(rukia no tiene mas remedio que...)...es cierto" decia rukia derrotada

-"Escuchen este es el sonido" jin pone la musica

-"Tiene buen ritmo" decia ichigo

-"Ese sonido quedaria perfecto con la letra que estaba escribiendo..." rukia empieza a tomar el ritmo

-"Enserio..." decia lulu emocionada

-"Si...ponla de nuevo" decia rukia lista para entonarla

-"Bien...kakeru ponla de nuevo" decia reika

-"A la orden" decia kakeru

...El sonido empieza a sonar y rukia se pone frente a ellos...

_*****Superstar**_

_**Where you from,how's it going?**_

_**I know you**_

_**Gotta clue, what your doing**_

_**You can play brand new to all the other chicks out there**_

_**But i know what you are, what you are, baby**_

_**Look at you**_

_**Gettin' more than just re-up**_

_**Baby, you**_

_**Got all the puppets with their strings up**_

_**Fakin' like a good one,but i call 'em like I see 'em**_

_**I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

_**Womanizer**_

_**Woman-Womanizer**_

_**You're womanizer**_

_**Oh Womanizer**_

_**Oh You're a Womanizer Baby**_

_**You, You You Are**_

_**You, You You Are**_

_**Womanizer,Womanizer,Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are(are, are)**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are(are, are)**_

_**Y**__**ou Got Me Goin'**_

_**You're Oh-So Charmin'**_

_**But I can't do it**_

_**You Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are(are, are)**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are(are, are)**_

_**You Say I'm Crazy**_

_**I Got Your Crazy**_

_**You're nothing but**_

_**A Womanizer**_

_**Daddy-O**_

_**You got the swagger of a champion**_

_**Too bad for you**_

_**You just can't find the right companion**_

_**I guess when you have one too many,makes it hard**_

_**It could be easy**_

_**Who you are, that's just who you are, baby**_

_**Lollipop**_

_**Must mistake me you're a sucker**_

_**To think that I**_

_**Would be a victim of another**_

_**Say it, Play it how you wanna**_

_**But no way I'm never gonna fall for you,never you, baby**_

_**Womanizer**_

_**Woman-Womanizer**_

_**You're womanizer**_

_**Oh Womanizer**_

_**Oh You're a Womanizer Baby**_

_**You, You You Are**_

_**You, You You Are**_

_**Womanizer,Womanizer,Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are(are, are)**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are(are, are)**_

_**You Got Me Goin'**_

_**You're Oh-So Charmin'**_

_**But I can't do it**_

_**You Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are(are, are)**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are(are, are)**_

_**You Say I'm Crazy**_

_**I Got Your Crazy**_

_**You're nothing but**_

_**A Womanizer**_

_**Maybe if we both lived in different worlds**_

_**(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)**_

_**Maybe it would be all good, and maybe I could be ya' girl**_

_**But I can't 'cause we don't**_

_**You...**_

_**Womanizer**_

_**Woman-Womanizer**_

_**You're womanizer**_

_**Oh Womanizer**_

_**Oh You're a Womanizer Baby**_

_**You, You You Are**_

_**You, You You Are**_

_**Womanizer,Womanizer,Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are(are, are)**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are(are, are)**_

_**You Got Me Goin'**_

_**You're Oh-So Charmin'**_

_**But I can't do it**_

_**You Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are(are, are)**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are(are, are)**_

_**You Say I'm Crazy**_

_**I Got Your Crazy**_

_**You're nothing but**_

_**A Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are(are, are)**_

_**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are(are, are)**_

_**Womanizer**_

_**Woman-Womanizer**_

_**You're a womanizer**_

_**Oh womanizer**_

_**Oh you're a womanizer Baby**_


	6. Chapter 6

***Tokyo Japon, 12:00a.m. Dos sombras sospechosas se encuentran espiando a un grupo de jovenes.**

* * *

><p><strong>-"Suuuperrr!" gritaba lulu emocionada<strong>

**-"Esa cancion estuvo genial...rukia-chan!" decia kakeru sonriendo**

**-"Rukia-sama canto para mi!" decia jin emocinado**

**-"No...no exactamente" decia rukia**

**-"Vaya ichigo, al parecer al fin una chica se atrevio a decirte tus verdades, y hasta con ritmo" las dos sombras sospechosas se acercan a ellos**

**-"Definitivamente esta cancion te describe perfectamente bien" las dos sombras se hacen ver**

**-"AMERI!" rukia da un salto de impresion**

**-"I...ishida!" ichigo se queda sin habla**

**-"Cantas divino!..." ameri abraza fuerte mente a rukia**

**-"Al parecer...rukia no cayo verdad?" decia ishida burlandose de el**

**-"Callate!...y como que esa cancion me describe" ichigo se molesta**

**-"Acaso no la escuchaste, si te describio muy bien" decia ishida**

**-"Argh!...olvidalo y mejor dime que rayos haces aqui" decia ichigo**

**-"Que grosero" decia ameri**

**-"Me alegra tanto que estes aqui...w" decia rukia abrazando fuertemente a ameri**

**-"Emmm...rukia porque estas tan...nerviosa" decia ameri aun en los brazos de rukia quien la estaba apretujando fuertemente**

**-"Nerviosa?...pero si es una altanera berrinchuda,engreida,vanidosa, trepado..."ichigo es interrumpido en su lista de cualidades de rukia**

**-"Si si si...ya se como es rukia,aunque no es como si tu fueras diferente;acaso le hiciste algo" decia ameri lanzandole una mirada asesina**

**-"Claro que no!...si la muy cobarde ni siquiera fue a mi penthouse...ya que salio corriendo" decia ichigo**

**-"No soy una cobarde...es solo que...que te importa" decia rukia haciendo puchero**

**-"Huiste!" decia ameri**

**-"Te dije que se las ingeniaria para escaparse de ichigo" decia ishida**

**-"Acaso veniste porque estabas preocupada por mi?" decia rukia**

**-"Si..pense que este demonio sexual te haria algo...pero veo que salio perdiendo el" decia ameri**

**-"Demonio sexual yo?" decia ichigo**

**-"Sip...como sea tengo que ir ala disquera para proponerles un nuevo single" decia rukia**

**-"Porque no haces una cancion con ichigo" decia ameri**

**-"Jamas" decia rukia**

**-"Dejenla que no ven que si graba una cancion conmigo se darian cuenta que mi voz es mas grandiosa" decia ichigo**

**-"Mas bien seria al reves ya que yo brillaria mas" decia rukia**

**-"Claro que no! yo soy mejor que tu es mas yo aguantaria trabajar un mes contigo" decia ichigo**

**-"Eso no es nada yo aguantaria 2 meses y hasta grabaria un video musical contigo**

**-"Yo 3 meses y haria una gira musical contigo de un año" decia ichigo**

**-"Yo tambien" decia rukia**

**-"Firmen aqui porfavor" decia ishida**

**-"Claro" ambos firman**

**-"Los espero mañana a las 7 A.M. en la disquera para ver que cancion cantaran juntos y tambien hablaremos sobre la gira" decia ishida**

**-"Claro" ninguno de los 2 se daban cuenta de lo que habian hecho**

**-"Eeeeh!...espera de que hablas" decia rukia**

**-"De lo que estaban diciendo y que ya firmaron tambien" decia ameri**

**-"No tienen mas remedio que aceptar" decia ishida**

**-"Por mi no hay problema" decia ichigo**

**-"Pues por mi tampoco...ya nos veremos mañana" decia rukia**

**-"Adios..." decia ichigo**

**-"Dame mis llaves..tarado" rukia le arrebata las llaves y se va**

**-"Emmm...rukia estaba enojada?" decia kakeru**

**-" Para nada...porque no vienen tambien ustedes" decia ichigo**

**-"Claro" decian todos**

* * *

><p><strong>***********Rukia llega a su casa************<strong>

**-"Mensa mensa mensa mensa...SOY UNA MENSAAA!" el grito de rukia desperto a todos**

**-"Que sucede...y porque eres mensa" decia byakuya**

**-"Que te importa!" rukia le grita furiosa**

**-"Uuuy que genio...ps que paso" decia byakuya**

**-"Nada, dejame sola" decia rukia llendo rumbo a su recamara**

**-"Ah no! ami no me dejas asi...cuentame que te paso" decia byakuya siguiendola**

**-"Ya te dije que nada...y deja de ser tan metiche!" rukia entra a su cuarto y la sierra con llave**

**-"Como que chismoso! rukia no te andes con indirectas y dime si me contaras lo que te paso o no" byakuya tenia un problema mental XD**

**-"Estoy 99.99% de que no se lo dira" decia paul atras de byakuya**

**-"Tu crees?..ps ami no me quedo claro" decia byakuya**

**-"Mejor hay que dejar a rukia-sama descansar" decia paul**

**-"Esta bien" decia byakuya**

**-"Por cierto amo...como se convirtio en el dueño de la empresa mas poderosa de moda" decia paul intrigado**

**-"Oh...estas interesado en mi grandiosa vida y mi gran logro como el mejor de la moda" decia byakuya**

**-"Mmm...de hecho porque estoy empezando a creer en que cometieron un error al haberlo nombrado el mejor" decia paul**

**-"Eh!...oyes paul dudas de mi gran intelecto e inteligencia" decia byakuya**

**-"De hecho...si" decia paul**

**-"Aun que sea hubieras titubeado tantito" decia byakuya**

**-"Sabe muy bien que nome gusta mentir" decia paul**

**-"Si lo se" decia byakuya cabizbajo**

* * *

><p><strong>*******************Al sieguiente dia*****************<strong>

**-"Estas listo" decia ishida**

**-"Claro!...ademas traje a mi estrella de la suerte" decia ichigo**

**-"Mas bien yo la llamaria cabeza hueca" decia ameri**

**-"Oe!...no insultes a mi novia" decia ichigo**

**-"No me levantes la voz zanahoria...o si no voy a decirle a tu noviecita que invitastes a rukia a tu partamento" decia ameri**

**-"...tch manipuladora. Por cierto esta retrasada la enana" decia ichigo**

**-"Que enana?" orihime se acerca**

**-"Por cierto lo de retrasada sono...como problema mental" decia ameri**

**-"Ja ja ja...tienes razon; y no te preocupes hime-chan, solo hablaba de una enana que por supuesto no es nada hermosa comparada contigo" decia ichigo abrazandoa orihime**

**-"Eres tan romantico" decia orihime**

**-"Mmm...aquien llama enana?" decia kakeru**

**-"Creo que se referia a rukia-sama" decia reika**

**-"Pues para que la llame de ese modo deben ser muy cercanos" decia lulu**

**-"Chicos porque no se adelantan al estudio" decia ichigo**

**-"Claro" jin y su banda se van**

**-"Oyes ameri quien es la chica que grabara un disco con nosotros?" decia keigo(aun no le habian dicho nada)**

**-"Ya lo veras...y apuesto que se llevaran una sorpresa" decia ameri**

**-"Oyes que la maldita enana no piensa venir...que poco profesional y ella que presume ser muy disciplinada" decia ichigo**

**-"Siento la tardanza...Zanahoria" decia rukia con el ceño fruncido**

**-"Al fin te dignas en llegar...enana" decia ichigo**

**-"...que hace ella aqui" decia rukia señalando a orihime**

**-"Ella puede venir cuando quiera ya que es mi novia..o tienes algun problema con eso" decia ichigo retador**

**-"Claro que no..." decia rukia algo molesta**

**-"Bien empezemos" decia ichigo**

**-"Alto!...vamos a grabar con rukia-sama" decia keigo impresionado**

**-"Asi es" decia ishida**

**-"No la llames _sama _que se va a creer la gran cosa" decia ichigo**

**-"..." rukia se moelsta tanto pero se controla**

**-"Es un honor trabajar contigo, mi nombre es mizuiro" le estira la mano amigablemene a rukia**

**-"El honor es mio" decia rukia**

**-"Mucho gusto, yo soy chad"**

**-"Mu...mucho gusto" rukia se admira de lo alto que es**

**-"Que significa esto!...porque es ella, ichigo" decia orihime demandante y con un tono molesto**

**-"Tranquila hime, es solo trabajo ademas te traje ya que ami no me gusta ocultarte cosas" decia ichigo sereno**

**-"Si como no" decia ameri en susurro**

**-"Pero porque esta" decia orihime**

**-"Porque ahy un contrato...ademas solo lo hago para que la pobre tenga aunque sea un poco de fama" decia ichigo**

**-"No te pases.." decia rukia molesta**

**-"Cuidado en la forma en la que me hablas, ya que por si no te has dado cuenta estas en mi disquera y aqui yo soy el que manda y ademas en el contrato tambien esta establecido que yo soy tu jefe...haci que cuida tus palabras" decia ichigo altanero**

**-"Que!..." decia rukia indignada**

**-"Ishida...muestrale el contrato" decia ichigo**

**-"Aqui esta rukia" decia ishida**

**-"..."rukia se da cuenta de que era verdad**

**-"Esto..."rukia es interumpida**

**-"Que!..no te parece" decia ichigo desafiante**

**-"No..olvidalo" decia rukia derrotada**

**-"Vamos..." decia ichigo...todos se adelantan y rukia y ameri se quedan atras**

**-"Rukia porque te quedaste callada, pense que le responderias y lo insultarias..porque no lo hiciste" decia ameri confundida**

**-"Porque hubiera perdido" decia rukia**

**-"No entiendo" decia ameri**

**-"El esta en su territorio y tiene a su banda y novia...en pocas palabras es mayoria. Si yo me hubiera puesto ala defensiva iba a perder ya que estoy sola" decia rukia**

**-"Y yo no cuento" decia ameri**

**-"Si, pero en esta situacion tu apoyarias a tu novio"decia rukia**

**-"Bueno..eso si" decia ameri**

**-"Pero si ichigo quiere jugar asi de sucio...juguemos" decia rukia**

**-"Y que vas a hacer?" decia ameri**

**-"Ya veras mañana...por ahora solo seguire lo que el ordene" decia rukia**

**-"Me das miedo...pero me gusta esa mirada tuya" decia ameri**

**-"Vamos..si no se va a enojar la zanahoria mutante" decia rukia**

***Ambas se van riendo...una hora despues**

* * *

><p><strong>-"Ya hablamos de lo que trata este contrato, alguna duda" decia ishida<strong>

**-"No" todos**

**-"Ishida, quien dara las letras de las canciones" decia rukia**

**-"Para que sea justo ambos cooperaran con letras y daran ideas para los videos" decia ishida**

**-"Bien" decia rukia**

**-"Aunque..eso solo lo puedo aprobar yo, haci que mas te vale que sean letras buenas...enana " decia ichigo**

**-"Entendido..kurosaki" decia rukia**

**-"Bien...eso es todo por hoy y ya mañana les quiero pedir que traigan las letras que tengan y haci empezar y seleccionar las canciones adecuadas" decia ishida**

**-"Ya que salimos temprano...que te parece si te invito a almorzar" decia ichigo mirando a rukia**

**-"Lo siento pero no puedo" decia rukia**

**-"Eh?...pero no te lo estaba diciendo a ti...se lo decia a mi hime-chan" decia ichigo burlandose de ella**

**-"Que!...oh si..claro"decia rukia humillada**

**-"Me retiro" decia rukia**

**-"Ja ja ja...ahora si obtuve lo que queria" decia ichigo**

**-"Humillarla?" decia ishida**

**-"Asi es...y esto fue solo el comienzo y lo mejor es que no podra hacer nada" decia ichigo**

**-"Te equivocas, el hecho de que se haya dejado por hoy fue una excepcion y te aseguro que ella no se quedara con los brazos cruzados" decia ameri**

**-"Si es inteligente no lo hara...despues de todo somos mayoria y esta en mi territorio" decia ichigo**

**-"De hecho...porque es inteligente encontrara una forma, y ella tiene en cuenta eso tambien...pero ya te daras cuenta" decia ameri llendose con ishida**

**-"Ha!...ella no es nadien" decia ichigo**

**-"Nos vamos" decia orihime**

**-"Claro" decia ichigo**

* * *

><p><strong>********************En la mansion kuchiki*****************<strong>

**-"Kuchiki rukia!...como esta eso de que hiciste un contrato con kurosaki ichigo y su banda!" decia byakuya molesto**

**-"Te explicare todo pero primero..." rukia saca su celular y..**

**+++++Bip...Bip...Bip...+++++**

**-"Eh?..un mensaje de rukia-chan" decia momo, se encontraba comiendo**

* * *

><p><strong>-"Que rayos quiere ahora rukia" decia hitsugaya, se encontraba grabando su proximo disco<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-"Mmm...un mensaje de mi novia?" decia kaien(obviamente no era cierto)se encontraba en el aeropuerto<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-"Rukia?" decia renji, se encontraba en la bañera<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-"Mi prometida?...seguro ya me extraña" decia ashido(otro que soñaba despierto) se encontraba en una firma de autografos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*****El mensaje decia********<strong>

**_URGENTE! Reunion en mi casa ahora...y el que falte tomese por muerto..ademas de que tengo fotos muyy comprometedoras de todos...ah pero no te preocupes momo la amenaza es solo para los chicos...XOXO sin presiones..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**+++++++++Mansion Kuchiki**

* * *

><p><strong>-"Que fue esa amenaza" decia renji<strong>

**-"No fue nada persuasiva" decia ashido**

**-"Pero efectiva" decia kaien**

**-"Dejame adivinar...te humillo kurosaki ichigo" decia toshiro**

**-"..." rukia se queda callada**

**-"Bingo!" decia byakuya**

**-"Callate y que haces aqui" decia rukia avergonzada**

**-"Quiero saber como esta eso de que tienes un contrato con Black Sun" decia byakuya**

**-"Esque ...es una larga historia, el caso es que sin darnos cuenta habiamos firmado un contrato" decia rukia**

**-"Y para que nos llamastes" decia toshiro**

**-"Quiero que sean parte de mi banda" decia rukia emocionada**

**-"?" ninguno entendio**

**-"Sigh!...renji tu seras mi baterista , ashido mi guitarrista, toshiro el director de sonido, kaien voz principal masculina y representante, y momo tu seras mi segunda voz" decia rukia con una enorme sonrisa**

**-"QUE!" gritan todos excepto momo**

**-"Yo no puedo ya que tengo una gira por america latina" decia renji**

**-"Yo tengo una entrevista en España y una conferencia de prensa sobre mi nuevo drama" decia ashido**

**-"Yo tengo que ir a America a arreglar unos asuntos y un cantante americano me pide que sea su representante" decia kaien**

**-"Yo tengo que hacer la grabacion de mi proximo disco y videos musicales tambien...y aunque tuviera tiempo libre tampoco te ayudaria...Chibi" decia toshiro**

**-"..."Rukia se quedo en blanco**

**-"...Yo si te puedo ayudar rukia-chan*" decia momo sonriendo**

**-"Gracias momo-chan* tu siempre me apoyas" decia rukia abrazando a momo**

**-"Pues...si momo te va a ayudar yo tambien lo hare" decia toshiro**

**-"Ya decia yo que no puedes alejarte de blanca nieves...E-NA-NI-TO" decia rukia sonriendo**

**-"Maldito remedo de pulgarcita" decia toshiro con cierta sonrisa**

**-"Sip" decia rukia y abraza a toshiro**

**-"Oe! sueltame" decia toshiro**

**-"Toshiro-kun es muy timido con los abrazos" decia momo sonriendo**

**-"Momo/" toshiro se sonroja**

**-"Que hay de ustedes" decia rukia mirando a renji,ashido y kaien**

**-"No podemos" los 3 se negaban**

**-"Miren pedazos de animales evolucionados mas les vale que acepten o si no voy a hacer publica esas fotos de cuando tomaron vino por primera vez" decia rukia amenazante**

**-"Etto...emmm...no...no tenemos que llegar a esos extremos verdad" decia renji**

**-"Claro que no, despues de todo somos amigos y jamas te dejariamos sola" decia kaien**

**-"y no necesitamos balconearnos entre nosotros porque...somos amigos...que digo amigos, somos hemanos!" decia ashido**

**-"Sabia que me apoyarian" decia rukia sonriendo abrazandoles**

**-"_Manipuladora" _pensaba renji**

**-"_Sera una esposa algo controladora"_ pensaba kaien**

**-"_Que buena actriz es mi novia." _pensaba ashido**

**-"Wow!...hiciste muy bien tu plan para convencerlos..o manipularlos" decia byakuya alabando a rukia**

**-"Gracias" decia rukia feliz**

**-"Y que te parece si hago sus vestuarios..aunque necesitare que kurosaki venga" decia byakuya**

**-"Porque?" decia kaien**

**-"Como que porque, pues porque rukia hizo un contrato con el" decia byakuya**

**-"Pero rukia no hizo esta nueva banda para cantar junto con el" decia ashido**

**-"Eh?..." byakuya confundido**

**-"Mis planes son sacar nuevas canciones,videos musicales, y conciertos pero sera mi solo, no con la zanahoria mutante" decia rukia**

**-"?..." byakuya tenia cara de computadora freezada**

**-"Creo que fue mucha informacion para su cerebro y se freezo" decia toshiro en burla**

**-"Aah!...bien, mientras canto con la zanahoria estare al mismo tiempo sacando mi propio disco y elevando mi popularidad y convirtiendome nuevamente en la numero 1, de eso modo cuando Zanahoria y su banda se den cuenta querran romper el contrato al sentirse opacados y yo me negare" decia rukia con una mirada fria**

**-"?...ps que no lo que tu quieres es salir" decia byakuya mas confundido**

**-"Si!...pero en ese momento sera mi venganza y le hare suplicar piedad a la zanahoria" decia rukia con un aura oscura**

**-"Eres cruel...pero me gusta tu plan :) " byakuya**

**-"Bien!...empezemos" decia rukia**

**-"Yo rebisare el contrato para ver si podemos usar algo a tu favor" decia kaien**

**-"Yo te ayudare" decia ashido**

**-"Tienes letras" decia renji**

**-"Sip, toma" decia rukia**

**-"Tienes alguna tonada para la letra" decia toshiro**

**-"Porque no nostros 4 nos encargamos de la musica" decia momo**

**-"Buena idea vamos" decia rukia**

**-"Y yo que hago" decia byakuya**

**-"Puedes ir diseñando los vestuarios " rukia**

**-"Okay *" byakuya se retira**

**-"Y yop!" decia ameri apareciendo de la nada**

**-"Ameri!...que haces aqui" decia rukia sorprendida**

**-"Quiero ayudar" decia ameri**

**-"Pero eres novia de ishida y seria traicionarlo" decia rukia**

**-"_No te preocupes por mi, de hecho apoyo lo que estas haciendo y espero le des una buena leccion a ichigo y asegurate de no darte por vencida nunca"_ Decia ishida por el telefono (ameri lo tenia en speaker)**

**-"EEh!...en ese caso gracias" decia rukia**

**-"Adios babe" decia ameri y cuelga**

**-"Bien ameri tu tambien seras parte de la musica y cantante" decia rukia**

**-"Que se te da bien" decia momo**

**-"De todo hasta el rap :)" ameri**

**-"En ese caso vayamos con los demas para ver como nos acomodamos" decia rukia**

**-"Bien!" ...ameri y demas se van para prepararse**

* * *

><p><strong>**********************9:17 AM...<strong>

**-"Rayos...!" ichigo iba corriendo hacia el salon de grabacion pero en cuanto entra**

**-"Mph!...1 hora y 17 minutos tarde" decia rukia con una sonrisa**

**-"Ah!...tu a mi no me puedes decir nada ya que yo soy tu superior" decia ichigo**

**-"Te equivocas, segun este contrato ninguno tiene derecho a llegar tarde principalmente mi SUPERIOR" decia rukia triunfante**

**-"Pues..." ichigo no tenia nada**

**-"Aceptalo, ella esta en lo correcto" decia ishida entrando**

**-"Y tu que!...estas de su lado o del mio" decia ichigo molesto**

**-"Del lado corecto" decia ishida**

**-"Hola amor!..." orihime entra y le arranca un beso a ichigo**

**-"Hola preciosa, acabas de mejorar mi dia" decia ichigo mirando a rukia**

**-"Es muy poco profesional traer a tu concubina al set de grabacion kurosaki-san"decia kaien entrando y poniendose al lado de rukia**

**-"Pfff...!" todos se aguantan la risa**

**-"Ella es mi novia y yo hago y traigo a quien se me da la gana... " decia ichigo**

**-"Pobre de ustedes que tienen que convivir con alguien tan arrogante como este" decia kaien**

**-"No me importa quien seas pero tu no puedes estar aqui aunque seas el amigo con derechos de esa" decia ichigo**

**-"Envidia?!...no es mi culpa que ella ni siquiera te voltee a ver" decia kaien sonriendo**

**-"Seguridad..saquen a..." ichigo es interrumpido**

**-"No me puedes sacar ya que de acuerdo al contrato, rukia puede tener un representante y ese... sere yo" decia kaien**

**-"Pues si ella necesita un representante se lo escogere yo" decia ichigo**

**-"Te equivocas ya que ella debe ser quien lo elija" decia kaien**

**-"El esta en lo correcto ichigo" decia ishida**

**-"Acabas de declarar la guerra" decia ichigo**

**-"Tu la comenzaste" decia rukia**

**-"Bien!...porque no revisan estas letras y nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre que cancion sera la que cantaran" decia ishida**

**-"Bien!..." decia ichigo**

**-"Esta letra seria perfecta" decia rukia**

**-"Si tienes razon y si añadimos esta otra seria genial" decia ishida**

**-"Esta esta bien" decia ichigo dando otra letra**

**-"Si...bien porque no empezamos" decia ishida**

**-"..._su piel es tan blanca que parece cristal, sus ojos son tan profundos como el mar, y sus labios son tan rosas...que quisiera probarlos...que mierda estoy pensando! esa es mi enemiga, sigh!...mas vale que me concentre o si no me destruira" _decia ichigo a sus adentros**

* * *

><p><strong>***************3 horas despues*****************<strong>

**-"Ahora vuelvo" decia rukia quien se dirigia a comprar una galleta, en ese momento ichigo hace que recibe una llamada(falsa)**

**-"Disculpen es importante!" decia ichigo y se sale y deja a orihime adentro. Mientras que rukia...**

**-"Esta maquina es una porqueria...aah y esa galletita es mi favorita" decia rukia en voz alta**

**-"Mph!...parece que necesitas ayuda" decia ichigo parado detras de ella**

**-"Acaso me estas siguiendo?" decia rukia volteando y manteniendo su distancia**

**-"No" decia ichigo con una sonrisa**

**-"Pues no necesito ayuda asi que compermiso" decia rukia llendose**

**-"Espera..." ichigo la jala de la mano**

**-"Sueltame" decia rukia firme**

**-"Porque no te caigo bien" decia ichigo**

**-"Porque detesto a los chicos que se creen que pueden utilizar a todas las chicas y tu eres uno de esos" decia rukia**

**-"En serio es por eso o porque me converti mas popular que tu...o sera que estas molesta porque tengo novia" decia ichigo**

**-"No alucines, si acaso es por la segunda razon de la musica pero no por ti y tu noviecita" decia rukia, pero en ese momento ichigo la jala y la apretuja contra su cuerpo**

**-"Entonces porque te pones nerviosa cuando estas cerca de mi" decia ichigo**

**-"No te equivoques, ya que el que no se puede resistir eres tu" decia rukia**

**-"Tal vez tengas razon...pero tal vez la que termine quemada seas tu..." decia ichigo rosando sus labios con los de rukia**

**-"No eres el unico que sabe seducir..sabes" decia rukia apunto de besar a ichigo pero...**

**-"Ya lo veremos..."ichigo se va y la deja sola**

**-"Eh?...maldito" decia rukia molesta**

* * *

><p><strong>***************Set de grabacion*******************<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wouldn't change a thing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Demi &amp; Joe) {Rukia &amp; Ichigo}<strong>

**[Rukia] It's like,**

**he doesn't hear a word I say,**

**his mind is somewhere far way.**

**And i don't know how to get there.**

**[rukia] It's like,**

**all he wants is to chill out ([ichigo]She's way too serious, she's always in a rush)**

**[rukia] He makes wanna pull all my hair out ([ichigo] And interrupting)**

**[rukia]Like he doesn't even care**

**[ichigo](Like she doesn't even care)**

**[rukia] You**

**[ichigo] Me**

**[rukia] We're face to face**

**[rukia & ichigo] But we don't see eye to eye**

* * *

><p><strong>*Coro*<strong>

**[rukia] Like fire and rain**

**([ichigo] Like fire and rain)**

**[rukia] You can drive me insane**

**([ichigo] You can drive me insane)**

**[rukia & ichigo] But i can't stay mad at you for anything**

**[rukia] We're Venus and Mars**

**([ichigo] We're Venus and Mars)**

**[rukia] We're like different stars**

**([ichigo] Like different stars)**

**[ichigo & rukia] But you're the harmony to every song i sing**

**And i wouldn't change a thing**

* * *

><p><strong>[Ichigo] She's always trying to save the day,<strong>

**just wanna let my music play, she's all or nothing**

**But my feelings never change.**

**[Ichigo] I try to read her mind, she tries to pick a fight.**

**([rukia] Why does he try to read my mind?,**

**it's not good to psychoanalyze)**

**[ichigo] To get attention,**

**[rukia & ichigo] That's what all of my friends say**

**[rukia] You**

**[ichigo] Me**

**[rukia] We're face to face**

**[rukia & ichigo] But we don't see eye to eye**

* * *

><p><strong>*Coro*<strong>

**[rukia] Like fire and rain**

**([ichigo] Like fire and rain)**

**[rukia] You can drive me insane**

**([ichigo] You can drive me insane)**

**[rukia & ichigo] But i can't stay mad at you for anything**

**[rukia] We're Venus and Mars**

**([ichigo] We're Venus and Mars)**

**[rukia] We're like different stars**

**([ichigo] Like different stars)**

**[ichigo & rukia] But you're the harmony to every song i sing**

**And i wouldn't change a thing**

* * *

><p><strong>[Ichigo] When I'm yes, she's no<strong>

**[Rukia] When I hold on, he just lets go**

**[Ichigo & Rukia] We're perfectly imperfect**

**But i wouldn't change a thing, Noo**

* * *

><p><strong>*Coro*<strong>

**[rukia] Like fire and rain**

**([ichigo] Like fire and rain)**

**[rukia] You can drive me insane**

**([ichigo] You can drive me insane)**

**[rukia & ichigo] But i can't stay mad at you for anything**

**[rukia] We're Venus and Mars**

**([ichigo] We're Venus and Mars)**

**[rukia] We're like different stars**

**([ichigo] Like different stars)**

**[ichigo & rukia] But you're the harmony to every song i sing**

**And i wouldn't change a thing**

**[rukia & ichigo] But i can't stay mad at you for anything**

**[rukia] We're Venus and Mars**

**([ichigo] We're Venus and Mars)**

**[rukia] We're like different stars**

**([ichigo] Like different stars)**

**[ichigo & rukia] But you're the harmony to every song i sing**

**And I wouldn't change a...**

**Wouldn't Change a Thing**


	8. Chapter 8

***Casa Kuchiki***

**-"Sigh!...que dia tan cansado, hace mucho que no hacia esto..me temo que estaba perdiendo la costumbre"decia rukia mientras se recostaba en su cama con los ojos cerrados**

**-"Disculpe la intrusion rukia-san pero le llego una carta" decia paul**

**-"Esta bien, byakuya la miro?" rukia sabia que el siempre revisaba su correspondencia**

**-"No, debido a que mire que decia privado decidi no mostraselo" decia paul saliendo del cuarto**

**-"Gracias" decia rukia sonriendo**

**-"Denada, que descanse" paul cierra la puerta**

**-"Mph...de quien sera?ni siquiera dice quien la manda ni de donde...veamos que dice" decia rukia hablando sola. En cuanto habre la carta rukia queda helada**

**_Querida chiki-chan_**

**_Supongo que sabes quien soy debido a que yo era el unico que te llamaba de esta manera, te he extra__ñado mucho; se que tal vez tu no me quieras volver a ver, pero estoy seguro que no me has dejado de amar. Mañana vuelvo a japon, y la razon es porque pienso recuperarte cueste lo que cueste; llegare a las 12 PM ,ojala este ahy. Nos vemos...te amo_**

**_Jack _**

**-"...j...jack" rukia apretuja la carta y la tira en la basura**

* * *

><p><strong>***************Al dia siguiente****************<strong>

**-"Buenos dias" rukia saluda a todos (incluso ichigo)**

**-"Que tal amaneciste" decia keigo**

**-"Bien gracias" decia rukia**

**-"Que haremos hoy" decia mizuiro**

**-"Hoy haremos las seciones fotograficas para el album y posters" decia ishida entrando**

**-"Supongo que empezare yo primero debido a que soy la estrella" decia ichigo tratando de molestar a rukia**

**-"...esta eso bien contigo rukia-san" decia ishida al percatarse que rukia no decia nada**

**-"Eh?..ah si esta bien" decia rukia algo distraida**

**-"Oe! que tienes" decia ichigo**

**-"Nada que te importe" rukia se levanta y se va**

**-"Uuuu!...ichigo te acaban de dar un golpe bajo" decia keigo**

**-"Callate!...pero parece estar muy a la defensiva ahora" decia ichigo algo curioso**

**-"Hola chicos" decia kaien acercandose y buscando a rukia con la mirada**

**-"Hola...oyes sucedio algo con rukia-san" decia ishida**

**-"Eh?...no, porque" decia kaien**

**-"Es solo que ha estado muy callada y esta muy a la defensiva..no es que me moleste que haya puesto a ichigo en su lugar pero...parece algo preocupada" decia ishida**

**-"Gracias ishida..eres un gran compañero" ichigo uso su gran sarcasmo**

**-"Hablare con ella" kaien va a donde rukia esta**

**-"Kaien...tu perdonarias a alguien que te hizo sufrir mucho" decia rukia sin mirarle**

**-"Amm...no lo se, pero sucede algo" decia kaien**

**-"No...sera mejor que me vaya a cambiar ya" rukia se va al vestidor y kaien vuelve con los demas**

**-"Esta bien...solo un poco nerviosa" decia kaien**

**-"Bien" decia ishida retirandose**

**Todos estan tomandose las imagenes y ahora le tocaba a ichigo y rukia**

**-"Necesito que tomes a rukia de la citura y hagas como si la estuvieras jalando contra ti" decia el fotografo**

**-"Asi?" decia ichigo**

**-"Bien, ahora necesito que pongas tu mano en su pecho como si te resistieras" decia el fotografo**

**-"..."rukia no hace ningun moviemiento**

**-"Rukia" kaien le llama para que reaccione**

**-"Oe!...pon atencion a lo que te dicen" ichigo sacude un poco a rukia**

**-"Lo siento..." rukia se pone en posicion, pero en ese momento mira el reloj que indica 12PM**

**-"Bien...ahora jala la corbata de ichigo hacia ti" decia el fotografo, pero rukia no responde**

**-"Oyes reacciona...esfuerzate un poco quieres?!" decia ichigo algo molesto por la actitud de rukia**

**-"...lo siento..de verdad lo siento" en ese momento rukia toma sus cosas y se va**

**-"Espera rukia.."kaien trata de detenerla pero no lo logra**

**-"Por favor disculpenos" decia kaien**

**-"Detendremos por hoy las fotos y seguiremos mañana, al menos que la señorita no este dispuesta mañana" decia ichigo poniendose frente a kaien**

**-"Siento que esto haya pasado" decia kaien aguantandose**

**-"Mira kaien...yo sere lo que tu quieras pero el trabajo nunca se debe dejar botado, habla con ella y si no esta dispuesta a ser un poco responsable...lo mejor sera que este contrato se rompa" decia ichigo y se va**

**-"Claro.." kaien sale y empieza a marcarle a rukia pero no contesta**

**-"Que sucedio" decia ameri viendo a kaien a fuera**

**-"Rukia se fue y dejo el estudio asi nomas, y no se donde rayos esta" decia kaien furioso**

**-"Que!...debio pasar algo malo para que ella hiciera eso" decia ameri**

**-"Pues mas vale que haya sido algo muy malo porque si no es asi e hizo todo por capricho te aseguro que no se la va a acabar y ademas dejare de ser su representante" decia kaien molesto**

**-"Alto..tu no puedes dejar a rukia" decia ameri**

**-"Y ella ami si me puede dejar tirado, ademas ichigo me reclamo sobre el acto de rukia y lo peor es que esta en lo correcto..ameri hazme un favor" decia kaien tratando de tranquilizarce**

**-"Si, dime" ameri estaba sorprendida debido a que era la primera vez que veia a kaien tan molesto**

**-"Si logras comunicarte con rukia dile que me busque" decia kaien y se sube a su auto y se va**

**-"...adios" decia ameri**

**-"Esta enojado,verdad?" decia ishida**

**-"Si..." decia ameri**

**-"Esperemos que rukia tenga una buena razon o si no ichigo rompera el contrato" decia ishida**

**-"Me pregunto que fue lo que le paso" decia ameri pensativa**

**Mientras tanto en la sala de espera de el aeropuerto**

**-"(...que rayos hago aqui...aaah soy tan tonta...como pude venir...suficiente me voy)"rukia estaba teniendo una pelea con sus pensamientos pero...**

**-"Rukiaaa!" alo lejos alguien le gritaba**

**-"Esa voz..." rukia se voltea para encontrarse con unos ojos azules**

**-"Sabia que vendrias" el rubio la abraza**

**-"J...jack...sueltame" rukia lo aleja**

**-"rukia se que cometi muchos errores..pero yo aun te amo" decia jack**

**-"...jack..."rukia se queda sin palabras y se va**

**-"...Sere paciente...chiki-chan" decia jack en voz baja**


	9. Chapter 9

***En la casa kuchiki se encuentra rukia en el area del jardin acostada sobre el cesped verde y mirando el inmenso cielo oscuro**

* * *

><p><strong>-"Sigh!...jack…." rukia suspira y repite su nombre con melancolia hasta que<strong>

**-"Haci que estabas aqui" llega kaien y se recuesta al lado de ella**

**-"Perdon por lo de hoy, fue muy poco etico de mi parte dejarte ahy solo…es solo que…" rukia se queda callada al recordar de nuevo a a jack**

**-"No tienes porque disculparte, byakuya me explico lo que paso y que jack ha vuelto" kaien sigue mirando hacia el cielo**

**-"Ya veo….(_procesando informacion_)…QUE!" rukia se levanta sorprendida**

**-"Oh!? Pense que lo sabias" kaien se levanta**

**-"Co..como lo supo" rukia se encontraba en shock**

**-"No me lo dijo" kaien**

**-"Tengo que preguntarselo" rukia sale corriendo pero**

**-"Oe! A donde crees que vas" kaien la detiene y la sostiene de la cintura**

**-"A donde mas! Voy a preguntarle a byakuya como se entero" rukia trata de safarce del agarre de kaien pero es imposible para ella**

**-"Ven aca…mejor dime que es lo que sentiste al volver a verle" kaien pone rukia frente a el y la mantiene suejeta de los hombros para que no huya**

**-"…no….no senti nada" decia rukia ocultando su rostro de kaien**

**-"Es en serio?!...piensas que no se cuando mientes despues de conocerte por tanto tiempo" kaien trata de hacer contacto visual con ella**

**-"Ya….ya te dije que no senti nada!" la voz de rukia suena cortada mientras trata de aguantarse de llorar**

**-"Fui yo la unica persona que estuvo ahy contigo para reconfortarte despues de la traicion de jack con….olvidalo" kaien suelta a rukia**

**-"dilo….." rukia decia en susurro y dejando caer esas lagrimas que habia reprimido al recordar el pasado**

**-"….rukia…sera mejor que no recordemos eso…." Decia kaien arrepentido por haber mencionado la traicion de jack**

**-"Dilo!...fui traicionada por mi prometido con mi mejor amiga!" rukia grita furiosa y con lagrimas que no cesaban**

**-"Tranquilizate…" kaien trata de que rukia pare de llorar**

**-"Yo….yo….los encontre en el lugar que se supone seria nuestra lu…"rukia es interrumpida por los gritos desesperado de alguien**

**-"SUFICIENTE!...deja de torturarte….rukia ya no te sigas lastimando…ya no quiero verte haci" kaien toma rukia en sus brazos y la abraza**

**-"sniff…..porque….porque con ella….con….mina…_sniff_" rukia suelta en llanto**

**-"Ella nunca fue tu amiga….solo olvidala" kaien solo abraza a rukia esperando que se desahogue**

* * *

><p><strong>Desde el balcon alguien los observa<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-"Byakuya-sama me mando a llamar" paul entra ala recamara de byakuya<strong>

**-"Paul….manda a investigar a jack y localiza a Mina tambien" byakuya**

**-"Entendido" Paul**

**-"Jack vino hasta aqui por algo y yo voy a averiguar esa razon…ya que no pienso dejar que vuelva ha lastimar a rukia" byakuya tiene una Mirada tan fria en cuanto menciona el nombre de jack**

**-"Pondre su orden en marcha de inmediato" paul se retira**

* * *

><p><strong>En una casa alejada de la ciudad<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-"Sigh!...realmente se ha puesto mas bonita rukia" jack se avienta al sillon<strong>

**-"Hey! Se supone que no tienes que enamorarte de ella" cierta chica de cabellos largos y de color rosa se sienta al lado de el**

**-"Ha ha ha…vaya que eres celosa….Mina" jack**

**-"Por supuesto que estoy celosa y mas tratandose de ella" decia Mina**

**-"Tranquilizate…ademas hoy comprobe que ella sigue enamorada de mi y eso hara mas facil que la conquiste y en uno meses me casare con ella y tomaremos toda la fortuna Kuchiki" decia jack con una Mirada triunfal**

**-"Se me hace un proceso muy largo" decia Mina hacienda puchero**

**-"Lo se…pero ahy que ser pacientes, si tan solo no nos hubiera cachado esa noche…ya seriamos millonarios ahora" decia jack algo fastidiado**

**-"Ha ha ha…aun recuerdo la cara que puso cuando nos miro en la cama que se supone que era para su luna de miel" Mina no para de reirse**

**-"…si…._smirk_…" jack solo sonrie**

* * *

><p><strong>Al dia siguiente en la disquera<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-"Buenos dias" rukia Saluda a todos<strong>

**-"Sera que hoy si podremos terminar las sesiones fotograficas" decia ichigo con sarcasmo**

**-"….Siento mucho por mi actitud de ayer…no volvera a pasar" decia rukia haciendo una reverencia**

**-"Oh?!...jamas pense que llegarias a disculparte" decia ichigo sorprendido pero con el mismo tono sarcastico**

**-"Tu…." Rukia trata de contener su enojo**

**-"Ignora lo que dijo ichigo por favor. Y como te encuentras hoy" decia ishida**

**-"Bien gracias por tu preocupacion ishida" decia rukia**

**-"Oe! No la malcries" decia ichigo**

**-"En fin ahy que empezar" keigo empuja a ichigo hacia adentro**

* * *

><p><strong>*************5 horas despues***********<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-"Estoy exhausto" ichigo se avienta al sillon<strong>

**-"Eso deberia decir yo…no se supone que tu eras el EXPERTO" rukia se sienta junto a el**

**-"Callate..estaba nervioso" ichigo voltea su rostro sonrojado**

**-"Si claro…Novato" rukia mira a ichigo con una sonrisa burlona**

**-"Mph…" ichigo le devuelve una sonrisa tierna a rukia**

**-"…a que viene esa sonrisa" rukia se pone algo nerviosa**

**-"Solo queria mostrarte que no soy el unico que se puede poner nervioso con una simple sonrisa" ichigo sigue mirando a rukia con ternura**

**-"Eres un engreido y un…" ichigo la jala hacia el**

**-"Porque hablas tanto…" ichigo toma el rostro de rukia en sus manos**

**-"…." Rukia se sonroja**

**-"Rukia" alguien le llama de la puerta. Ichigo se aleja de rukia mientras ella queda congelada al oir esa voz que ella conocia tan bien**

**-"…..tu…" rukia voltea para encontrarse con unos ojos azules**

**-"Necesito que me escuches" jack se acerca y toma la mano de rukia**

**-"Porque me haces esto…" rukia mira a jack con tanto dolor**

**-"Porque…te amo" jack corta la distancia que habia entre los dos**

**-"Quien eres" ichigo molesto jala a rukia**

**-"Soy jack y quien se supone que eres tu" jack se pone ala defensiva**

**-"El es alguien que prefiero que este cerca de rukia que tu" kaien entra enojado**

**-"Kaien…vaya que no cambias, pero me temo que esa es decision de rukia" jack voltea a verla**

**-"Vete…no quiero verte" rukia se traga su dolor y saca fuerzas para rechazar a jack**

**-"…si eso es lo que quieres…pero no me dare por vencido" jack se da la vuelta y se va**

**-"Quien se supone que es ese" decia ichigo enfrentando a rukia**

**-"No quiero hablar de eso" rukia baja su rostro**

**-"Acaso es algo tuyo" decia keigo curioso**

**-"Suficiente keigo" ichigo le pone un alto a su amigo**

**-"Mejor volvamos a repasar los planes y demas" decia ishida llevandose a todos y dejando a ichigo y rukia solos**

**-"Oyes ignora la insistencia de keigo" ichigo trata de confortar a rukia**

**-"Esta bien…mejor olvidemos todo y volvamos con los demas" rukia se levanta y le sonrie y camina rumbo ala puerta pero es detenida por unos brazos que la rodean**

**-"No soy experto en la vida ni tampoco se lo que esta pasando entre ese y tu pero…no creo que huir sea la mejor idea" ichigo no la suelta y escucha los sollozos de rukia**

**-"Ya no quiero seguir llorando…_sniff…sniff_" rukia trata de contenerse**

**-"Entonces ya no huyas y deja de culparte" ichigo la abraza mas fuerte**

**-"_Sniff…sniff_…." Rukia suelta en llanto. Ichigo la abraza sin soltarla mientras**

**-"Yo estare aqui a tu lado ….siempre" ichigo**


	10. Chapter 10

*****************Casa kuchiki*******************

**-"_Estaras a mi_ lado…siempre?...porque me dijiste eso…ichigo" rukia se encuentra en su recamara pensativa recordando lo que habia pasado**

**-"_Vibrar ~~~"_**

**-"Quien sera a estas horas?!" rukia toma su cellular para encontrar un mensaje de un numero desconocido**

_**~~~~~~~~~~Buenas Noches rukia-chan~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Solo queria decirte que por medidas**_

_**De seguridad el dia de mañana la casa**_

_**estara en encierro total, pero como te**_

_**conosco empazara 1 hora antes de que**_

_**hayas leido este mensaje….**_

_**Todo esto es por tu seguridad**_

_*****Bye Bye *****_

_**P.S. Este proceso seguira hasta que**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~Yo llegue…osea 3 semanas XD~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**-"BYAKUYA….KONOYARO!" rukia grita furiosa**

**-"Disculpe entrar de esta manera pero…" paul es interrumpido**

**-"Tu sabias de esto….paul porque lo dejaste hacer esto" rukia le mira con suplica**

**-"De hecho recibi un mensaje avisandome hace 5 minutos de este encierro….sigh~" paul solo suspira**

**-"Como se supone que voy a ir ala disquera a seguir con el contrato que tengo con ichigo.."rukia se avienta asu cama sin poder hacer nada**

**-"De hecho hay una forma…y es que ellos vengan a grabar aqui"decia paul**

**-"Aqui?" rukia no estaba muy emocionada con la idea de que ellos vinieran**

**-"Despues de todo tenemos todo el equipo que se necesita para todo" paul**

**-"Dado a que es la unica opcion…le llamare a kaien y a ishida" rukia toma su celular mientras que paul se retira**

**Llamada en proceso**

**-"Bueno_….___yawn_~"_ ishida contesta adormitado**

**-"Buenos dias ishida siento haberte despertado pero tengo una emergencia….**

*****Al dia siguiente todos se encuentran en la entrada de la mansion kuchiki~~~~~~~~~**

**-"…entiendo que hayamos tenido que venir a seguir aqui con los planes musicales pero solo tengo un pequeño problema…" un ichigo algo irritado y apunto de explotar**

**-"y cual es" ishida se mantiene tranquilo y sereno**

**-"QUE NOS ESTAN REVISANDO PEOR QUE EN LOS AEROPUERTOS!" ichigo grita enfurecido. Los guardias de la mansion se encuentran revisandolos a cada uno y sus pertenencias**

**-"Es solo por un momento ichigo…porque te molesta tanto?!" ishida no miraba nada fuera de lo comun**

**-"Hey tu! Pasa por la camara de rayos x para verte con mayor presicion" un guardia señala a ichigo como si fuera un don nadie**

**-"Ishida haz algo" ichigo mira a ishida ofendido**

**-"Solo haz lo que te pide el guardia ichigo" decia ishida**

**-"Pero estan a punto de verme y escanearme peor que a un terrorista" ichigo se encuentra haciendo berrinche algo que empezaba a enfadar a el guardia**

**-"Hey entra de una buena vez o esque ocultas algo" el guardia empieza a perder su paciencia**

**-"Me niego" ichigo cruza sus brazos dandole la espalda al guardia**

**-"No me hagas obligarte a meterte en la camara de rayos x" el guardia se estaba enfureciendo**

**-"Intentalo…si puedes" ichigo tenia una sonrisa retadora algo que al guardia lo termino de fastidiar**

**-"Me estas…retando" el guardia**

**-"Tomalo como quieras"ichigo seguia sin dar paso atras**

**-"tu te lo buscaste…." El guardia hace un llamado por la radio**

**-"Y bien que es lo que haras.." ichigo voltea para encontrarse con 10 guardias mas rodeandolo**

**-"Solo usare un poco de….persuacion" el guardia sonriente**

**-"Nada de lo que digas o hagas me hara cambiar de opinion" ichigo seguia en la misma actitud en ese momento todos los guardias apuntan sus armas hacia el**

**-"Entra ahora…." El guardia tiene un aura oscura**

**-_-…15 Minutos despues….**

**-"No que no entrarias" decia ishida en tono burlon**

**-"Callate! Como se supone que me negara si me amenazaron….**

**~~Flashback**

**-"Entra ahora…"**

**-"De verdad crees que soy estupido?!...ustedes no pueden hacerme nada ya que se meterian en problemas legales y terminarian en la carcel" decia ichigo en tono triunfal**

**-"Si sabes que esta es propiedad privada verdad?! Eso sin contar que estamos en estado de alta seguridad y yo solo diria que te negabas a entrar y te tome como alguien sospechoso que ponia en riesgo la seguridad de la joven kuchiki…ademas aunque fuera a dar ala carcel eso seria algo que ya no vivirias para verlo" lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa sadica el guardia**

**-"_Gulp~….."_ichigo solo se quedo frio**

**~~~Fin del flashback**

**-"Mph~deberiamos contratarlo" decia un ishida pensativo**

**-"Estas loco! Acaso no viste como me trato ese chango con esteroides" ichigo se altera al escuchar la idea de ishida**

**-"Por eso seria genial contratarlo…como sea vamos adentro ya" ishida empuja a ichigo antes de que pueda responder ante su comentario**

********Ya todos adentro…..**

**-"Bien me disculpo una vez mas por los problemas que he causado" rukia**

**-"No hay problema" decia ishida sonriente**

**-"Pues yo si tuve un problema! Y fue ese guardia que nos registro y me insulto" decia ichigo reclamandole**

**-"El hecho de que solo tu te quejes de el significa que le hiciste algo para que te tratara de esa manera" rukia hace una cara de indiferencia**

**-"….."ichigo no pudo contradecirla y solo se trago su coraje**

**-"Ese es el estudio en el cual estaremos cierto" ishida apunta hacia un salon exterior**

**-"Asi es" rukia**

**-"Bien…vamos todos para preparar las cosas" ishida y los demas iban**

**-"…emm…rukia" ichigo se queda atras y llama a rukia**

**-"Sucede algo?" rukia se encuentra algo confundida al ver a ichigo algo nervioso**

**-"No nada…veras solo queria preguntarte si haz visto a…tu sabes quien" ichigo evade la vista de rukia**

**-"…si te refieres a jack…pues no" la pregunta tomo de sorpresa a rukia**

**-"Ya veo…y que fue exactamente lo que paso entre ustedes" ichigo finalmente hace contacto visual con rukia**

**-"Eso es una historia muy larga…que tal vez te contare con el tiempo…despues de todo no pareces tan mala persona como al principio" rukia**

**-"Quien pensaria que algun dia podriamos estar asi hablando sin pelear…"ichigo mira a rukia sonriente**

**-"No te emociones ichigo…despues de todo pelear contigo es divertido" rukia le devuelve la sonrisa**

**-"Supongo que esto es el comienzo de una amistad" ichigo le estira la mano**

**-"Siempre y cuando no intentes nada mas que una amistad conmigo" rukia lo mira algo incredula**

**-"Ha! No te preocupes despues de todo ahy muchas clases de amistades" decia ichigo con una sonrisa sensual**

**-" Eres un peligro andante" decia rukia caminando hacia los demas**

**-"Mira quien habla" ichigo camina junto a ella**


End file.
